Finding My Way
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: Sakura has been having strange dreams and to find answers she poses as her brother and heads out to Italy to do his work. But Italy is very different from Japan. Can she really handle it? And to make things worse she's falling in love with the enemy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I own Nothing.

**A/N:This is for the 50,000 word Nano Contest. So, instead of trying to move the stories quick, quick you know all the characters if your reading this and love Hetalia...I'm going to use descriptions and..shit...like that. As you may be able to tell. I don't like descriptions of lots of things and just like a straight forward story...Just if you read my other work, be harsher on me with this one because Tomato knows I need it. XD Okay, I'm done... Sorry if that seemed rude, I just..wanted to do Romance and fluff, but if my family is going to read this I can't do such things. Me miss fluffy-ness... Well, Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

My eyes moved to see worried green eyes. My breath caught in my throat. I watched as the pale white hand of the green eyed man pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. No…I rather fight anyone, but him.

But…that was me…I...wasn't me anymore…

Slowly I took my Katana out. I don't get a choice no more.

Just as the Sakura Blossoms blossom beautifully, but slowly; a promise of friendship blossoms just as slow, but even more beautiful than any flower any could find.

I felt warm liquid on my chest falling to my stomach. I smiled softly as the whole world turned dark. I suck at promises, though…So I won't ever see its beauty…

I'm sorry…So, so sorry…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_It was dark….really, really dark. I'm scared. I hate the dark. I can't see anything. "Brother?" I cried softly. "Brother, where are you?" _

"_Don't worry, I'm here…Come on! We need to go." I turned to find Brother, but he was bleeding a little. What had happened? Why was Brother hurt?_

_I asked him my worries, but he just smiled and shrugged. I sighed, but took Brother's left arm and we walked away. The darkness lightened a little, but only for a storm's lighting appeared every few seconds. _

_I was not afraid of rain or storms, but I can't help but feel someone is crying. Crying because I was leaving. No, that's silly._

"_SAKURA! KIKU!" I turned quickly, but the storm blocked my view of two people were running towards us. _

"_LEAVE US ALONE! WE CAN'T STAY!" Brother picked me up and ran, ran far, far away. The two people stared at us in shock, but stopped running after us. The girl of the two hugged the boy crying. She was crying a lot…_

_I felt tears appear in my own eyes. "I'm sorry, older sister China…"_

My eyes opened, but…I was in my room. And it wasn't raining. Older sister China? Who is that? I knew of no one with such a name. Why was she crying so much and what was the reason it made me feel sorry and cry for her? Why do I have so many questions because of a dream?

Since I was little I lived on this small overpopulated island with my twin brother so I could have never met this 'China' person….but to tell lately I've been alone. My home is so different without brother around smiling and playing with me. It was so quiet and lonely when he was gone. He won't even tell me where he's running off to. I can't help but be worried for his well being.

And lately I've been having these strange dreams. I have yet to tell Brother them, but whenever I think about them my heart leaps and so many feelings come about. I want to find these answers to all my questions. But I couldn't just leave, I wasn't like brother. He was allowed to leave I wasn't.

I stared at the Cherry Blossoms starting to bloom. They seemed to shine in the sun light. They were so beautiful, but I wonder if over the seas there were even prettier flowers or was the Cherry Blossom flower truly the best. I slowly took one of the early bloomers and put it in my long air…just like Brother usually did. I miss him, I wish he'd just come home already.

I jumped a little when the front slide door opened. I quickly got up a strong smile on my features. Brother? He's home al…ready?

My eyes couldn't move away from the bloody figure walking into my home. My smile and heart dropped and probably broke when I saw brother's Katana in the figures hand. Brother? I felt every part of me go numb. Brother was hurt?

But….how? Who hurt him? What did Brother do wrong? Brother was the nicest person anyone could ever meet! Everyone liked him, so why? Why was he hurt so badly?

I ran to Brother and helped him up. "Nii-San! ? Nii-San, what happened!" I asked as I laid Brother on his respectful futon and started to clean him up.

Brother smiled weakly at me, but that made me more worried for his well being.

"Brother?" I whispered as he ignored my question and fell asleep. Something was wrong. I need to know what it is. But….I'm not allowed to leave my home. Why were all the answers away from home?

I bit my lip as I made sure Brother was all wrapped up. I'm sure he'll make a full recovery…if he actually rested. I sighed at the unlikelihood of that statement. What should I do? What _could _I do?

I slowly got up; my eyes on my brother's weak body. Maybe some fresh air would help clear my mind. Yes, that has always helped before, why not now?

I walked down my favorite path; it was always filled to the brim with Cherry Blossom trees.

_The small pale hand gently put such a strange purple flower in my hair. His smile shined; happy with how it looked. _

I consciously put my hand in my hair, but didn't find a strange un-native flower, but our beautiful, but very common Cherry Blossom flower in my hair. And that man…I…don't remember him much, but…he's sometimes in my dream and…What if these dreams are not only dreams, but memoires…I can't leave this place, but….

But….

**Brother can leave…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I ran home as quickly as my feet would take me. I knew rules were very important and should never ever be broken, but I need to know. These dreams, why Brother came home hurt, the mystery of the outside of this small island, and…and I need to help brother. I can't just let him work himself to death. I couldn't allow him to come home again in ever worse condition.

I mean we _are _twins. So what's the real harm, right? I smiled at my plan; I'll just pretend to be brother so he can have time to heal and I can finally know all the answers.

I tip-toed into my home making sure not to wake brother up, he would never agree to something so…Rule breaking! Brother was all for the rules, but I don't know. I love the rules it keeps everyone safe, but I don't like being stuck here every single day and it is very lonely.

And if Brother didn't heal correctly I may end up losing him. I couldn't let that happen to Brother. It was hard enough to watch him be gone for weeks at a time. Yes rules are important, but if I had to break rules to keep Brother safe, I would break any and even every rule to make it happen.

I stared at Brother hoping my choice was the right choice. Wait…Brother had short hair.

I need to cut my hair. Oh, no…I bit my lip softly. I've always had long hair…maybe I could wear a wig! I dismissed that thought knowing it wouldn't work as well. I closed my eyes in distress. I _need_ to cut my hair.

My heart was leaping when I took the scissors from our dark brown desk. I glanced at Brother and he twitched in pain. That was enough for me to cut my hair little by little.

Family….

Friends….

Love…..

Truth….

Knowledge…

Answers…

This was what would keep me moving. This would push me to break rules. I know Brother will be upset, but this was for the best. I believe I can do this, I believe Brother will heal completely and I won't have to worry no more.

I closed my eyes cutting the last piece of my hair; imagining how wonderful it will be to play with Brother again, to plant flowers, and to not have to worry. Like how it was before.

I looked myself in the mirror and smiled. I really was Brother's twin now. I kneeled next to Brother and kissed his forehead.

"Mew?" My head whipped around to find Pochi staring at me with angry eyes.

I blushed and petted Pochi softly. "Shhhh…its Sakura…" I asserted to the angry dog. Pochi seemed unconvinced and I sighed. "Pochi~! Please! I'm telling you the truth!" I whispered desperate for him to believe me.

Pochi licked my cheek telling me he knew it was me and that he loved me very much. I giggled softly, but bit my lip. I kneeled closer to the small dog and glanced at Brother.

Pochi moved closer to me as well. I pointed to Brother. "Keep him safe, Pochi…Make sure he rests! I'm going to do his duty, okay?"

Pochi sat down next to Brother and gave me a stern look. "Mew!"

"Thank-you." I said bowing slightly to show my gratitude to the small dog. I got up and with a bit of fear in my heart took Brother's prize possession; his homemade Katana. One I took the sword out of its case there would be no turning back.

Slowly I took the sword out and watched as it shined a blinding in the sunlight. I hear by promise to come back unharmed and with you in perfect condition for Brother.

I put the sword back; knowing after that promise was made I couldn't turn back. I ran into Brother's closet and took his military clothes; it felt strange wearing the white pants and button down jacket, but I'd get use to it. I had too; for not only Brother's sake, but mine as well.

If anyone found out I was posing as my Brother…Well, Brother might end up in more trouble than I would, but that would hurt so much. I love Brother, so I needed to make sure no one found out I wasn't really him.

I took Brother's planner and from the looks of it. I guess I was heading out to Italy. That's a strange name. Italy….

I took one last glance at Brother and Pochi. "Bye…" I may be gone a while. I was really scared. I never left my home before, and I had no idea what kind of place Italy was. But…

I put the planner in my small backpack along with some of Brother's uniforms.

**Brother needed to rest.**

I quickly left my small, but warm home and ran to dock. I took the next boat to Italy before I could change my mind. Someone was meant to meet me at the port….If only I knew who was waiting for me, well Brother.

No turning back. I'm protecting Brother and finding my answers. And that's a promise!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"_Come on Older Sister Yan-Yan!" I screamed as I ran around a pond full of rice plants. _

_A girl smiled at me lovingly. Her dark hair was up in two buns and her chocolate brown eyes seemed to light up when they caught me in their sight. "Coming, coming Sakura…I'm not as young as I use to be." She laughed pulling me into a tight warm hug. _

_I laughed when she started to give me small butterfly kisses. "Older Sister Yan-Yan!" I whined. "Not in front of people!"_

"_Okay, okay…sorry." Older sister said smiling. She put me back to the ground and moved some of my hair away from my face. I stuck my tongue out childishly. I didn't like people touching my hair! Older Sister laughed again….but…_

_But this time I wasn't a small child anymore…And Older Sister…I could see though her…like she wasn't really there. _

"WOOH, WOOH!"

My eyes snapped open at the loud boat horn. Owww… My ears. I yawned a bit before walking up the steps of the metal boat with my small backpack on my left shoulder; just like Brother.

I was still confused about my dream, but I felt some of my questions would be answered once I stepped off this boat. I gasped in awe at the strange, yet beautiful land appearing before my eyes.

The building rose to high that I could see them before even the streets, the houses were so many different colors and had so many windows in one structure, nothing looked the same as the other; all were different. I felt my heart start to beat faster. Was this the world outside my little island?

"My father country, we are just a mere moments away from pulling into port. Are you ready to enter the Italian country?" A sailor asked softly.

I was at a loss for words. Was I truly ready? Could I handle this strange new place? Do the people act as differently as this place was to me? Would I even be able to fit in?

I took a deep breath; stay calm, if brother could handle a place like this than I can too.

I turned to the random sailor and nodded, "Yes, I am ready when you are."

I waited for the man to bow to me and leave before looking back at my new home for a few weeks. My chest was blazing with so many emotions. Should I show any of them? Would this place accept these emotions or dismiss them as a stranger?

I heard the screaming of sailors and captains telling orders. But to me they didn't matter. Nothing mattered on this ship truly mattered to me. These people I have known for almost my entire life, but…

I started to see people walking in such remarkable clothing and…kissing each other on the cheeks? Was that normal here?

My mind went back to my dream; was it normal to kiss the cheeks? Was what that woman who I called; older sister Yan-Yan really just normal?

I shook my head. Well, it was not normal for me, and that what all that matters then. I noticed we were just about ready to get off the boat. We were already in the port and seeing the people of this place closer up was…just amazing.

The streets were made of stone, not dirt. The people all had lighter hair and lighter eyes than I did.

"JAPAN! VE~ JAPAN!"

My ears perked at the cheerful, energetic yelling. Japan? Oh! Brother's work name.

I walked to the edge of the boat and searched the crowded streets for the voice's keeper. My searching had down me well this time. I found a man waving his arms towards me and smiling bright like the sun. He also had light hair and light eyes like everyone else, but a strange curl lied on the left side of his head.

I smiled softly and waved to the boy. His smile seemed to grow even more. I tilted my head wondering how someone could smile so big. Didn't that…hurt? Did he hurt himself and it allowed such a smile on his face?

But I watched as he got hit in the back of the head by another; a larger blonde hair man with crystal blue eyes. So much light hair and light eyes. People like me must stick out like a snow cloud in summer.

I walked off the boat still in wonder at all the differences of this place.

"JAPAN~!" I gasped when the brown hair boy with the strange curl hugged me for dear life. W-was this normal? Should I push him away? What would Brother do? M-maybe just stand and take it? N-no! B-brother had so much more common sense and dignity, b-but this may be normal. I…uhhhh…ummmm….

I took a deep breath and…and… "H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello…" Okay I don't think I can do this.

"Ve~ Japan? Why're you all green?"

I threw up my breakfast all over the rock street. At least the strange man let me go, right? Right that was good?

But, I still felt really sick. I covered my mouth with my hands. I already had tears near the end of my eyes. I must have made Brother look foolish right now. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to throw up, I really didn't. I…I really don't know why I did that!

I felt a large hand on my forehead and I shivered at the contact. W-what's with all this touching in public?

"You don't feel warm, but…Italy! Get the car!" The voice that belonged to the big hand said. I was relieved when his hand left my forehead, but the sickness remained. W-what was going on? Was I truly this nervous? I'm such a Baka! I'm sorry, Brother!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I was far to embarrassed to pay attention to all the lovely scenery in the car ride. To me none of that mattered. I was only in this new place for maybe five minutes and I had already been able to do something completely stupid.

"Ve~ Japan? Are you still hurt?"

I quickly turned my head to the man sitting next to me in shock. I moved so quickly not only did I scare the man I made myself dizzy. But, he knew of Brother's injuries? That must mean either Brother was with him when he got hurt or told him. All in all; Brother cares enough about these people to probably say it was nothing.

I felt the sickness I held before leave and felt a small amount of safety with these people now. I smiled like Brother and said, "I'm fine, Thank-you for your kindness and worry for me."

The blonde hair man turned to me a little, but said nothing and went back to driving. The way he looked at me…did he already figure out I wasn't Brother? No…that would be too quick. I must be worried over nothing. That man does look like the business type, maybe me getting ill before worried him. Yes, that had to be it.

I looked out the window at the plain white house. I liked to find differences in the homes in this land compared to my own. From what I saw already the home had no slide doors, but a knob door in front. It was made of bricks not wood. It also had a strange block on top of it. Houses in Italy were very strange in general.

I watched as the man beamed and ran towards his house happily. I was about to follow him, but the blonde man's clearing of his throat made me pause for a moment to look at him. He was slightly red in the cheeks and he had his eyes closed.

I sat back down wondering what he must have wanted. "Not to be rude, but you aren't Japan….are you?"

I froze in fear when the crystal blue eyes opened only to glare at me. I bit my lip scared. I couldn't look the man in the eyes. I opened my mouth, but quickly closed it. Oh, dear.

What to do? My eyes closed and I took a deep breath.

"_Don't cry you need to be brave. You aren't a little child anymore. Be brave, like your Nii-san." Brother said as he wiped my tears away._

I opened my eyes and gave the blonde man a stern look. "I may not be my Brother, but…Brother is too hurt, I couldn't allow him to do anything reckless!" I explained to the man. I loved Brother dearly I couldn't allow him to leave if I could help in any way possible.

The blonde man's glare lightened up just a bit. "So, you are doing this all to help your Brother?"

I nodded. "Please believe me…"

The bigger man seemed to be deep in thought. I bit my lip; it was a habit of mine as you might be able to tell. I watched as he glanced at the door of the house before sighing. "Does Japan know you are taking his place?"

I shook my head embarrassed. I hadn't told him. Should I have? No, he would have never agreed to something as crazy as this. "No, he doesn't…I left when he was asleep." I whispered softly looking at my feet knowing Brother would awake without me. He will become very worried, but I acted on my feelings and I still feel this is right.

"Well then…" The blonde man turned to me and gave me a weak, awkward smile. "My name is Ludwig; I am the personification of Germany. The boy who just ran into the house like a maniac is Feliciano; he is the personification of northern Italy. I am going to give a wild guess, but I'm thinking you are Sakura; Japan's twin."

I nodded surprised. "You know me?" I questioned as I place my hand on my heart. Does Brother really talk about me?

"Yes, you come up in many of Japan's stories of his homeland. I wish we had met under different circumstances though." Germany said rubbing his temples.

"You won't make me leave will you?" I asked softly. Germany turned to me confused and I took his look as a 'you think you can stay' look. I turned slightly red as I raised my voice to the German. "Oh! Please don't allow me to go back! I'll be just like Brother! Please he's hurt and I can't go back and have him come! Please, please allow me to keep taking Brother's place! I'll learn all about yours and my differences and not get sick when I become too scared! I'm a very fast learner and I just couldn't go back after I cut my hair and ran away! Please—"

Germany covered my mouth with his hand. My blush worsened. Brother did something like this when I started to ramble. "I never said you couldn't stay…I just need to contact Japan. I wouldn't want to deal with a hurt Japan worried about his sister and acting on impulse." Germany glanced at me. "Acting on impulse to protect family must be very common."

I nodded even if it wasn't a question. Germany sighed and removed his hand from my mouth.

I watched as he sighed and spoke in I suppose his native tongue before getting out of the car. I followed him confused. I looked at the strange plants in front of the house; red circle plants? Berries? No too big to be any berry I've seen and apples grow on trees. Maybe it was an apple that grew towards the ground.

I gently touched one of the red fruits and was surprised at the smooth texture. I glanced lower and saw some of the smaller fruits were green. Germany turned to me, but wasn't quick enough. I gently pulled one of the red fruits off the vines. I glanced at Germany and was confused as why he suddenly paled so much. Did I do something wrong? Was the fruit not ripe, yet?

"OI! BASTARD! CAN'T YOU FUCKING READ!" I jumped at the rough voice.

Read? Read what? I then noticed a sign, but it was written in a language I have never seen before. I jumped when an olive colored hand gripped my left shoulder. I turned my head and gulped at the angry eyes I met. I quickly got out of the grip before it could be tightened and bowed lowly. "I-I'm sorry…I cannot read your language, I can only read Japanese."

I looked at the upset man when he just huffed. He looked almost exactly like North Italy, but his hair was a darker brown and his eyes blazed green as well as brown. I bit my lip and glanced at Germany who was motioning me towards him. I gently put the strange fruit on the ground and walked next to Germany.

The angry man glared at the two of us before pointing to the sign. "OKAY THEN! IT SAYS 'NON TOCCO FOTTUTO! ROMANO POMODORO!' DON'T…. FUCKING…. TOUCH! ROMANO'S… TOMATOES! GET IT STUPIDO!"

I nodded quickly in understanding at the angry man's yelling. Mental note: The strange plants are called Tomatoes, and never EVER touch them. Germany took my arm and pulled me inside the house as the angry man went to check the 'damage' I might have done.

I looked down embarrassed when Germany stopped walking and turned to me. "Sorry, I should have warned you sooner."

I shook my head. "No, I shouldn't have touched the tomatoes; I had just never seen such a strange plant before. Are they common here?"

Germany took a moment to think. "I don't believe they are native, but since they are Spain's as well as Southern Italy's favorite food I believe they could be called 'common'." I nodded a little happy I learned something new. "The angst, veird boy you just met by the way was Southern Italy, Northern Italy's older brother."

"Older?" I whispered softly to myself. He did not act as an older brother or look like one. They looked like twins. I shrugged it off quickly. Everyone thought of Brother older than I, when we were really in reality twins.

Germany ruffled my hair in a loving manner. I froze it reminded me of…her; the girl from my dreams.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I watched intently as Germany removed his hand from my head. "I'm going to contact Japan. Is there anything you wish for me to tell him?"

I nodded my head. "Tell him to rest and I'm doing very well here." I watched as Germany sighed, but nodded half-heartily.

"Alright…Just…stay in the kitchen with Italy." Germany said as he walked up the stairs. I never really saw stairs with carpet on them, but for now I'll leave it as it was. I didn't wish to mess anything else up.

I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Northern Italy cooking. I looked at the clock. Well, it was lunch time. I blushed a little at my next thought. And I did throw up my breakfast, so maybe food was a somewhat bad, but good idea.

I looked around the kitchen and was amazed. Was everything really this different from home? I stared at the lights that seemed to only be held by a few chains. How did it stay on the wall without falling? Was it truly that safe with only a few chains holding it up?

The kitchen looked more like a dining room with all the decorations and artwork all around the walls. Why was everything so creative full of art in Italy? Was it really not normal to be plain here?

How did Brother keep such a world away from me? It so strange, yet beautiful…Beautifully strange. I laughed softly at my small word mash-up.

"Ve~ Japan?" I turned to Northern Italy humming to let him know I was listening. Northern Italy shrugged at me; a small smile on his face. His eyes were also closed and he was cooking.

I walked a little closer to the Italian and asked softly, "Is that really safe?" I saw the confused look on the Italian's face; so I added just as soft. "Cooking with your eyes closed."

"Ve~? Oh!" The Italian opened his eyes and pursed his lips in a childlike fashion. "Not sure! Ve~ really I don't think about it at all! It doesn't matter, if something bad happens Japan and Germany will save me!"

I blushed as the Italian closed his eyes smiling again and went back to cooking noodles. He trusted his life with Brother. So, he trusted his life with me. I gently touched Brother's Kanata. Will I really need to use you? I hope not.

I closed my eyes in pain remembering how bloody Brother was. Maybe this man was hurt as well. I bit the inside of my lip thinking of how Brother would ask such a question. I looked at the Italian and searched for any marking, cut, anything that would tell me he was with Brother when he got hurt.

"Ve~?" I jumped a little when the Italian tilted his head at me. "What's wrong Japan?" Northern Italy touched my forehead softly. "Ve~ are you still hurt? If you are you be at home resting! What would your Sister say if she knew you were working yourself too hard!"

I smiled softly. "Ah! That's true, but I'm fine. I'm almost certain my Sister knows as hard as I work, I know how to rest when it's needed." I closed my eyes and tilted my head in a fashion Brother did when he was doing one of his quirks.

"Ve~ I want to meet your Sister one day! Please, please, please~ can I meet her! She seems really nice and cute from the stories you tell me! Please~!" Northern Italy begged with a look that was a kicked puppy. Where did he learn such looks? I may have to remember that look because I may need it when I see Brother again.

But…Knowing Brother it wouldn't work. I looked at Northern Italy and gave him a million yin smile, "Don't worry you'll meet Sakura very, very soon."

The Italian laughed a little. "You know, I was wondering what happened when you came off the ship. Ve~ you never got sick like that before. I was really worried you were going to get really hurt again." Northern Italy frowned a little. "And…Ve~ don't take what I'm going to say to heart, but…"

I tilted my head, but waited for the man to speak again.

The Italian looked my straight in the eyes and pouted a little. "Ve~ ever since you came back…I can't help, but think you're a girl."

I stood in shock. H-h-h-he…

"Ve~ Japan! VE~ JAPAN YOU'RE REALLY PALE! DON'T PUKE AGAIN!"

I covered my mouth and forced the sickness I felt back down. H-h-how does everyone here know already! None of the people from my home could figure it out! What kind of…of creatures are these things? They can't be human! Can they!

I sat down on the ground shaking a little. W-what was giving me away? I watched from the corner of my eyes as Northern Italy frantically ran out of the room screaming, "Germany! Help! Japan's sick again! Ve~ We need help! GERMANY~!"

"_Older Sister Yan-Yan! Help! Nii-San is Sick! We need help!" I screamed running through the large and old house._

That did it. I lost whatever was left in my stomach. Oh, look the fish from last night's meal. Who was this Yan-Yan and did I really have more family than Brother? I'm so confused.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_A small red fruit fell into my hands. I stared at it for a while. It was harder than most fruits, but still seemed brittle in my hands. _

"_That's an apple; I brought it from England."_

_Apple? I looked up at the blonde hair man, but quickly moved my gaze back to the red fruit. "…Thank-you…" I whispered softly._

"_Ah! No problem, we have so many apples lately, and this is the first time you've seen a fruit like this, right?" His kind voice wavered a little bit as he spoke. Was he nervous about talking to me? I should be the one nervous. I always made such a fool of myself._

_I nodded my head to brother's friend's question. I had never seen such a fruit. I bit my lip a little as I glanced around to see if Brother was around. He would be very upset with me for asking, but… "What's England like?" I asked not even going attempt to look the man with blazing green eyes in the face. I just couldn't…I wasn't as cool and slick as Brother. If I looked that man in the eyes, I'd probably melt. _

_But…I took a quick glance at the English man and grew warm. I embarrassed him! Oh, maybe that was a stupid question._

"_Well, England is…well…it's different…" I nodded slowly. I could already tell it was different from the small gifts the man gave me. I turned red when Brother's friend used his two larger fingers to pick my head up and look at him. I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker in the knees. Why was such a thing happening to my knees, I trained every morning with Brother; my knees should be stronger…and yet… they still shook whenever he was around. _

_Maybe I needed more training. _

"…_would you like to go there one day?" My ears perked at the question. _

_Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times Yes! "Brother would never allow such a thing to happen." I whispered softly looking at my feet. _

_The small red apple suddenly felt like it weighed many more tons then it truly did. Why couldn't I have just said yes? Why did I make everything so much more difficult? _

"…_well, if you ever do plan to go to England…call me before hand, okay? I'd like to show you my home as you did for me." _

_I nodded, but knowing my brother…I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon._

I opened my eyes, but was surprised to find myself in a bed. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked around. At least this room looked somewhat normal compared to the rest of the house; plain white walls and a small futon in the mist of it all. It reminds me of home.

I miss Brother. Maybe this was a stupid idea…I gasped the small blanket around me. I feel so alone in this world, I don't know how to do anything. Guess I'm not like Brother. Tried though…

And I'll keep trying… I made a promise to myself and I don't break promises. Not for anything. I got up and changed my clothes into a more comfy outfit. They were still Brother's clothes, but not as stuffy as his white uniform.

I looked myself in the mirror that was in the room and gave it a small smile. I was still Brother's twin that was for sure. My eyes drifted to the window that was a part of the room. It was sunset? Already? I was asleep for that long of a time. Maybe I am sick.

…huh?

In the corner of my eyes I saw a man with messy blonde hair walking quite quickly through the crowd of people. As strange as how the people here looked, I could know that messy blonde hair anywhere. I quickly ran out of the room and down the carpeted stairs.

I maneuvered passed Southern Italy with a graceful turn. I quickly bowed my apologies , "Sorry, I am in a hurry." I said as I ran out of the door leaving the scowling and confused Italian just to stare at the door I ran out of.

I knew Brother would never, ever do such a thing. He was always so polite and took time to think things out, but if I didn't leave right then I would have lost sight of the man from my dreams. If only I knew his name…If only I **remembered** his name!

I apologized to all the poor people I had to push through. Such a crowd. Was it like this every day? I quickly followed the man until he finally slowed his quick walking and I was able to catch up a bit more.

The man turned to me and I felt my breath caught in my throat. His eyes still had that strange pull on me. I was shocked when he turned away from me and went into a full sprint. Ah!

My body went on its own accord and ran after him. And for once I didn't apologize to everyone I had to push away. Why was he running away from me? Was it because I looked just like Brother? What had happened? I thought they were such good friends?

"PLEASE, WAIT!" I screamed as I almost fell over a box of fruit. I just waved my apologies wasting no time for granted.

"STAY THE BLOODY AWAY FROM ME!" The man screamed back at me. His voice was rougher than I remembered it, but he was running so that could have caused it.

Hearing such words from him hurt me deeply; more deep than I thought possible. But that made my body run faster and faster until the whole world seemed to blur before me. I noticed the people who were once walking the street so carefree moved to the sidewalk; watching me with weary eyes. I didn't like so many eyes on me. It was such a strange feeling.

I saw my opportunity to take the man by the hand and took it. He started to fight me and try to get of my grip. I was slowly losing it just like he wanted, but maybe if I told him the truth he'd stop. "Please…stop…it's me…S-Sakura." I whispered my breathing hitched and irregular; not that his was any different.

"…" I was worried when his breathing cut short and just stopped. At least he stopped fighting me. I gasped when he pulled me off to an alley way. I noticed even the alley were different from home; really darker and dirtier. My eyes moved to the blazing green one's and his hands moved to my shoulders holding me still.

I felt my legs grew weak like all the other times our eyes met. It was really him. It wasn't only a bunch of silly dreams; he was really real. I felt tears form in my dark brown eyes.

"Sakura…" I watched as his hair hid his lovely eyes from my view. I flinched a little when his cold hand touched my cheek moving hair from my face. "What are you doing here? More importantly why are you dressed like your Brother?"

I made a small smile, happy he still liked me. "Brother was hurt…I'm taking his place until he gets well again."

The blonde man gave me a pained expression. "Go home…Go back home Sakura."

I felt my entire being freeze at such words. Go home? But…if I went home now, Brother would have to come and he would end up getting hurt worse. And…I won't get the answers I need to know so much. I looked the man in the eyes and whispered in pain, "…I can't…"

I gasped when my back hit a brick wall and Brother's ex-friend closed me off. "Why can't you! Sakura! You can't take your Brother's place! Do you even have any bloody idea what's going on here! Do you know what you're Brother's business here is! You NEED to go home!"

I shook my head defiantly. Why was he yelling so much? What was I doing wrong? "I'm staying!" I said strongly as I touched his face lovingly. I smiled at him in remorse. "I'm so sorry, but I'm not leaving until Brother gets better. I hope one day you may forgive me."

My eyes widen as he hugged me tightly. I didn't feel sick when he hugged me like how I felt with Northern Italy. I felt warm tears fall onto the top of my head. I didn't feel sick, but scared. I was scared. I have never seen a man cry before. I didn't even know men could cry. "There's really no way I can change your mind?"

"I'm sorry..." I whispered softly. I truly was sorry. It was quiet for such a long time, but the quietness was wonderful. I may have not known any of the answers to my past, but I knew in my heart that they really didn't matter. I felt completely safe in this man's arms. I wouldn't mind staying like this forever and ever; just forget about the Dreams…even forget about Brother, if it meant staying in this warm embrace.

I held my whines when the man moved away from me. "Then I am sorry as well…I…I have to leave…"

I watched as the man with golden hair ran into the darkness. I wanted to follow him, but a hand held me back. I turned and was surprised to see Germany frowning at me. "We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:Hetalia no mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I looked around the office Germany and I were sitting in; more plain walls, more carpeted floors, two wooden chairs, and one large desk separating them. There was no window in this room. No way to look outside.

My eyes forced themselves to look at Germany's face. I cringed at the firm expression he held. "…Japan begged me to at least keep you from doing his duties…" I looked a bit shocked. Brother must not believe in me. I nodded sadly. "I told him I would, but I'm leaving that up to you."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked softly.

"I mean, what I do not see; I cannot stop…but you have no idea what's going on do you?" I looked down embarrassed. I really didn't know what was going on. Germany sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Miss Sakura, we are in war at the moment…chances are if you continue being your brother you'll be forced to fight as well."

War? That's why Brother was hurt so badly. War…

"_SAKURA! KIKU!" _ My blood ran cold. That pained scream. Tears fell freely when more memories flooded in. I remember Brother stabbed our older brother Yao in the back and we both ran far, far away.

But that was roughly over fifty-one years ago. How…old was I? Normal humans only lived to maybe fifty at most. Were Brother and I really not humans?

That must be why… "…We're going to fight **him** aren't we?" I whispered fearing the answer.

"…England? Yeah, he's part of the allies. We'll be fighting him, America, Russia, France…and China in three days." Germany said not looking my in the eyes.

I-I didn't want to do this, but I made a promise to myself. I don't break promises. I just don't. "I'll fight just like Brother would if he was here." I said as I stood up. "Was…was that all you wished to speak to me about?" I felt bad that my voice wavered so much; I shouldn't be crying like this. I'm not a little child anymore.

The German made a small nod. "If this is what you want; I won't stop you."

"…Thank-you…" I bowed my good-byes and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Somehow I knew the Italians would be here.

"Ve~ Japan~!" I bowed to the younger Italian. He gave me a very powerful smile that made me feel a little better. "Hey, hey! Eat some of the Pasta~ I made! It's really, really good!"

I nodded softly and took the plate of food Northern Italy offered me. I slowly sat down next to the older Italian; I was still kind of scared of him.

I looked at the 'pasta'; it seemed to be just noodles in a red sauce. I slowly took the weird eating thing. Fork… I was use to chop sticks…

"_You never used a fork before?" the man with dirty blonde hair laughed. I looked down upset. Well, we didn't have Forks here… "Here, I'll show you how to use it." I turned red when a hand took my hand. I looked to see…_

"N-northern Italy?" I asked coming out my thoughts,

I turned red at his pained expression. "Ve~ you aren't Japan are you?"

I looked down. How did he find out? And so easily too…

"You show too many of your fucking feelings…damn, you like gave the line wear your heart on your shoulders a fucking meaning." Southern Italy sneered as he ate a tomato.

"…" I stayed quiet as I tasted the pasta. It was…good…but I liked apples more. Sweeter…

From the corner of my eyes I saw Northern Italy staring at me with sad eyes. "You shouldn't be here…Sakura?"

"…Please don't say that…I have to be here." I have to know the answers. I have to protect brother. Warm tears fell from my eyes for the second time today and it was still morning. Brother lied to me for so many years…He went off to war not even telling me. Did he not trust me? Why would he keep such a secret from me? What did I do in the past that might have broken such trust with Brother?

Should I just go back home? Would I really be happy? I knew everyone else would be, but would I really be content with where this adventure ends? I can't just leave so many questions unanswered. I just couldn't.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I own not Hetalia!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

In a house, plain and old; dark from no lights on and the rain falling on the outside a man with golden messy hair stared at the rain a look of pain in his eyes. He felt lost and confused. He didn't know what he could really do. In less than three days he'd have to fight the person he loved more than anything else in the world.

He felt partly to blame for what may happen in three days from now…If he never helped Japan with their military back then, this may have never happened.

The man was Arthur Kirkland; the personification of England and soon possibly the one to hurt Sakura. America called dips on Germany with France backing him up; Russia wanted to fight Northern Italy, and China would almost certainly stay away from Japan all together.

The English man didn't know what to do. He couldn't hurt Sakura, Kiku sure…But Sakura had nothing to do with this war. She was only helping her Brother and means no harm. If he shot her; it would be like he shot an innocent bystander who had no clue what was really going on.

"Yo! Iggy!" The English man sighed and turned to glare at America walking in smiling happily.

"What. You bloody brat?" The English man said not in the mood to talk to the happy-go- lucky American.

"Well, did you know China has a sister! A twin sister at that!" The America asked amazed at the discovery.

The English man rolled his eyes. "Yes, I knew America…why are you asking?"

"Well! Because she and China have this awesome plan! Wanna hear? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya?" The American prompted as he sat down smiling a million dollar smile.

The English man turned back to the window back to staring at the rain drops hitting the window. _How much pain will the rain bring me? _The English man asked trying to ignore the American's prompting.

_Green eyes stared at the small girl's shivering form. It was a bit nippy tonight. The English man thought as he watched the small Japanese girl blow her hands trying to warm them._

_The English man had asked her to come and look at the stars with him. He didn't think of the possibility of it being too cold for her frail body. He blushed as he put his jacket on her shoulders. He refused to meet her loving and yet confused brown eyes._

"_It's cold, right? Well, as a gentleman I can't allow a girl to shiver and be cold; when I was the one who asked for her to come out with me." The English man explained softly._

"_Ah! Well…" The small woman held the jacket around her small frame and smiled at the warm it held. "Thank-you so very much."_

"Iggy? Are you okay?" The American asked concern. His friend had just zoned out and now crying like a water fall. Did he even notice the tears falling from his face?

The American felt a twinge of pain in his heart watching his friend seeming so lost. He wanted to know; what was the cause of such pain in the English man's heart? And he would! He was the hero after all!

The American ran out of the English man's home in a rush, but if he stayed just a moment longer he would have heard the English man whisper soft promises that would be broken in three days time, but he had to try, right?


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:Hetalia no mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

I slowly went back to my room; much to Northern Italy's sadness, I did not finish my pasta. I needed to think…about everything.

I only saw darkness around me as I walked to my small backpack. Brother gave it to me for my birthday. It was made just for me; filled with the love I have for my home. But…when I looked at the lovely homemade bag I only felt dread.

My eyes moved to Brother's Kanata. I stared at it, my heart beating painfully fast. I could hear the uneven tempo so loudly I wondered if someone was playing drums. I could just go back home now, pretend none of this happened.

But…how would that fix anything.

I frowned it wouldn't fix anything. I took the Kanata and released it from its sheath a determined look on my face. The way the Kanata felt in my hands felt right; the way I could see victory in the end felt like I've known more than I thought.

Brother and me were the same; like a coin. We were both Japan. I had every right to protect my home and find the secrets Brother had kept from me for so many years.

I did not wish to fight the man with messy, blonde hair….but if it came down to it I would. Even if my heart would end up broken beyond repair, I would still fight.

I swung the Kanata in front of me with little to no effort. I glared at the outside. The sky was dark…it was going to rain…

And by the looks of things; it was going to be a downpour. A long downpour of pain and blood curling screaming.

I gripped my Kanata tighter and tighter until I knew for a fact my hand would be bruised.

Voices echoed around me…Voices I wished to be forgotten still…Screaming…Begs for life….In the end I knew….

**In war there was no love involved and no true winner…**

Tears fell from my eyes as the screaming voices of pure agony continued; over and over again like a broken record.

Was this how people in war went crazy? Was I seeing the kills Brother had committed? Had he truly killed so many with his own hands? With this Kanata? The Kanata that was only meant to protect not kill for no cause.

How long has Brother covered my ears and eyes? How long have I've been locked away and forced to know nothing…of war? Of the hatred of so many? Of the fields lost in a monsoon of blood? The flowers dying from big boots? I felt my body shake.

How much hate was in this world? How many more will die before one gives up and admits defeat? Did we always need to be right? Couldn't we be wrong or was ones pride too big for such a thought?

I dropped my Kanata not able to control the blood curling screams of those who fight for the lives of others…They always died…They protect the person they love, but give their life in return.

If I fought…I was going to die, right? Just like all the others…

I was still awake and yet it felt like I was in the rain fighting. Staring at all the blood on my body, but…it wasn't my blood. My eyes moved up to see a group of people on the ground dying from loss of blood.

I backed away scared. Had I killed all those people? No, I…don't want this…I…don't want to be the bad guy…I don't want to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it!

I let out my own scream of pure agony. "I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE! BROTHER! BROTHER HOW COULD YOU HAVE KILLED SO MANY AND STILL SMILE! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE! YOU KILLED CHILDREN WHO WERE INNOCENT OF ANY CRIME, YOU KILLED WOMAN WHO TRIED TO PROTECT THOSE CHILDREN, BROTHER YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE! I CAN'T LIVE WITH SUCH BLOOD THAT WILL SOON BE ON MY HANDS!"

I fell to the ground shaking and felt so much pure anguish and guilt I had no idea what to do with it all. How many will be killed by my own hands? In the end who will be the bad person? Who will be the one to win? Who will kill the most and win their prize? I wonder….


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:Never owned Hetalia, Never will...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The small Italian shivered when he heard a female scream like she was dying a horrible death. He wanted so much to go and calm the young Japanese girl, but knew from experience that if he did that she would just break more when she fought.

This was why woman didn't go into war. They had such kind hearts; they couldn't truly kill like a man. The small Italian wasn't one to talk though since he would surrender at the first sign of danger and hide behind the closest bystander. But he knew well enough women were far too cute and caring to kill for no reason.

The screaming had yet to stop and the small Italian was truly worried. Even he being the crybaby he was, wouldn't scream so much that the people around really had to think if he was in death's grasp or just in pain. The Italian slowly walked up his stairs for once wishing that he didn't have so many stairs to climb to get to the second floor.

The screaming finally stopped when the small Italian made it to the room, but his worried stayed. He had heard of people who committed suicide from the initial shock of war.

Slowly the Italian opened the door and was relieved to see the small Japanese girl still breathing and shaking like a leaf. At least she was still alive…right?

The Italian slowly put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura?"

The Italian never got an answer because the small woman fainted at mere contact from the Italian. The Italian held his own screams when he watched the poor girl fainted yet again in his house.

But seeing the pain the poor, frail Japanese girl held, he screamed for the German man to come help. The small Italian hated seeing women in pain, especially when they were really, really pretty women.

Hey, he was still a guy…he still liked pretty girl over…hahahaha…wait…every girl is beautiful in their own way…yeah…every girl had some good aspect to them…

….

…..Just some more than others….


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I own Nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_For the first time in a long time I woke up my age with darkness around me. I was confused at the darkness; it wasn't complete darkness like I was use too… three small lights flew around me like they were looking for something. What, I didn't know._

_Slowly two of the small lights found each other and grew. And grew… and…. _

_Ah! I gasped and backed away when the two lights became two very familiar people. Older brother and Sister…._

_They looked at me with sad eyes and Sister opened her arms to me. "SAKURA!" She screamed as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "PLEASE COME HOME!" _

_I watched as the man nodded and held out his hand for me. "We miss you dearly, Bǎobǎo jiejie." The man explained softly._ His eyes held less sadness than Older Sister, but I saw so much guilt. Why was he guilty? Because I left with Brother and he couldn't stop it from happening? Or something… else…

_I bit my lip as I stared at them… My siblings… My family… The people who missed me all these years… _

_I slowly started to walk to older sister's open arms and the closer I got the closer she was to crying. Please don't cry… I wanted more than anything to say to her, but I just couldn't find my voice. _

_How long have they been waiting for me to come home? How many nights has Older Sister cried for her loss of her precious baby siblings? How many days I never ventured and even try to find them? How many hours… minutes… have gone by since I left? How long had I known someone was missing me? How many times had I wanted to be in that warm embrace; only given from a sister to another sister?_

_With each question that went through my mind, with each step I took, I wanted to cry as well. I wanted to sprint into Older Sister's arms and cry with her. Cry from the happiness I will gain with having her back. Cry for all the years we missed each other. Cry for…_

"_SAKURA, STOP!" _

_I paused my walking at that voice. That somewhat kind, yet hints of rough voice. Brother? I turned and to my surprise the other light grew and Brother was staring at me with shocked eyes._

"_Sakura…" Brother held out his hand for me. "Don't go near them…Sakura, please just come back…home!" _

_Home? I really did start to cry. Home? Where was home? I couldn't find it anymore. _

"_Kiku! Stop it! Stop trying to take her away from us! Quit pretending we don't matter! We still love you!" Older sister screamed tears falling from her face. _

"_Love us! You were getting weaker and weaker! We needed to leave! We needed to our country!" Brother scolded older sister before turning to me. "Sakura! No more playing! You need to come home!"_

_I shook my head to Brother; much to his dislike._

"_SAKURA!" He yelled in his angry voice._

_I shook my head again. I couldn't…. I just couldn't… "Brother! I can't go home if I __**can't**__ find home!" I screamed finally finding my voice. _

_Brother as well as my other siblings dropped there out stretched hands to me. I bit my lip feeling horrible inside. But… I was telling the truth… I couldn't find home anymore._

_My eyes drifted to see blonde messy hair far away from everyone else. Blonde… messy… hair…? Unconsciously I ran away from my family to the messy hair. Tears still fell freely from my eyes._

_My family was screaming my name wanting me to come back, bust the farther I ran the softer those voices, those screams became. _

_I almost tripped on my own feet several times. I really shouldn't have been running blindly and paid attention to my destination… But… I didn't know my real destination… Home?_

_Or… where my heart beats faster, harder, louder… Where I could find a warm security in another's arms… _

"_ARTHUR-SAN!" I screamed my hand out stretched to reach him. I was shocked that I remembered his name, but more shocked when a bullet sound was made. I gagged as blood fell from my left arm. Another shot was heard and I fell to the ground; dizzy, lost… but strangely not scared. _

_My eyes opened slightly and looked at the two big feet in front of me, must be a man… looked up, but could only make out the man's lips smiling and speaking… I couldn't hear him… but… I made out one word…_

'_hero…'_

_So… was he… the hero? Hahaha… I guess… I was… the bad guy after all… I gasped as a bullet hit me in the head…_

My eyes popped open and my breathing was heavy with initial shock. I was shaking, but somehow forced myself to at least be able to sit on my knees. I jumped a little to see Northern Italy sleeping next to me.

I gently poked him awake and watched as he smiled at me genially showing worry for me. I watched as Northern Italy sat up, but he didn't speak. But… the quietness spoke more than any words could. I smiled softly.

Maybe… I could do this… Maybe… I could fight…


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Northern Italy and I sat in silence for a while, just listening dawn take over the dark night, listening to the waking animals, the flowers opening at the first sunbeam they could obtain. My eyes closed in pure bliss. Brother and I use to this every morning… it calmed my mind to do it again, even if it was with another.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"HEY! DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOCK!"

I jumped a bit when a door was slammed open. From the sounds of it the door must have snapped off its hinges. I listened to the screaming of a woman and Southern Italy, but it died quickly. Very quickly… I turned to Northern Italy confused.

"Hahaha…Miss Hungary is here." He explained laughing like it was a funny joke. I listened to the strong, loud footsteps as they walked up the stairs. I had trouble believe any woman could make such manly footstep sounds, but maybe it was different here. Everything else was.

The door opened and the most beautiful woman walked in. I blushed at how lovely she looked. Her hair very long; far longer than mine has ever been and a light brown color. She had a strange flower in her hair. A flower I've never seen before. Her sea green eyes seemed to tinkle when they landed on me.

"So, you're Sakura?" She asked looking down at me. I blushed and nodded my head. I watched as she squealed in happiness.

"I better leave." Northern Italy whispered to me before walking out of the room rather quickly.

Miss Hungary quickly took my hands in hers. "Hello, my name is Hungary! And you are talk of the entire Axis power team missy!"

My blush turned a deeper red than before. "R-r-really?" I asked. People were talking about me? Why? Did I do something wrong?

Miss Hungary nodded at me. "Yes, I have never met a woman let alone any of these guys as brave as you are. Taking your brother's place, going to a completely new place, away from the safety of your home, and going to fight in a war all to protect your family! Ah! Now all you needed was to fall in love with someone and it'll be just like a cute, beautiful fairytale!"

Fairytale? This was nothing like a fairytale… but… "How… do you know you're in love?" I asked softly to the Hungarian woman.

She turned to me and looked she was going to have what Brother says, 'a cuteness overload'. I never believed Brother when he told me such funny stories of a Cuteness overload, but he was one hundred percent right. It was a bit scary seeing it in person.

Miss Hungary sat next to me and smiled lovingly. And… it somehow made me feel safe. How did just a smile do such a thing? I may never understand such reasons for emotions I feel.

"Well, love is… Love is…" The Hungarian thought for a moment before brightening at realization. "Well, when your heart beats so quickly and loudly that you think the other person you're with can hear it… You can't look them in the eyes without thinking you're going to melt right then and there—"

"When you feel safe in their embrace? And when they tell you to stay away from them; it feels like every part of your being will just break right then and you won't ever be able to be the same if they aren't near?" I questioned breaking the Hungarian off. I should've stopped right there, but I couldn't. "When you want more than anything is for them to call out your name and take your hand… Just so you know they're still there… When you want to see their world so much, see where they came from… how they grew up… How you ever became so lucky into meeting such a wondrous person…"

I walked to the window as I spoke and stared out the window; so deep in thought about these feelings I felt when that English man was near me.

Did I… Did I really love him? Was I truly in love with Arthur? Was that why when he was near I felt this way?

"Hahaha…seems like you're already in love! Who's the lucky guy?" The Hungarian asked laughing happily.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip gently. "Arthur—" I thought long and hard before his last name came into my mind. "Arthur Kirkland." I whispered.

I was surprise when the Hungarian's laughing stopped and she grew very quiet. "…Are you being serious?" Miss Hungary asked, her voice seemed low and worried.

I turned to her and paused when she had a pained look on her face. Did I say something wrong? I gave her a confused and little bit hurt expression. Was it wrong to love the English man?

Miss Hungary held her breath before whispering so softly I had to strain to hear. "This isn't going to end well, is it?"

I froze in shock. W-what did she mean? Was something bad going to happen now? If I could undo these feelings I have for the English man I would. I don't want him getting hurt because of me. I truly wanted to bring Arthur no harm what so ever.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I own not hetalia

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

I watched as Miss Hungary made a small smile at me. I tilted my head confused. I softly shrieked when the Hungarian picked me up above the ground and brightened her smile at me. "Don't worry! Older sister Hungary will make sure everything will end well!"

I blushed at those words, but nodded. I was relieved when she put me down and my feet were able to touch the ground again.

"You know—" Miss Hungary sat me down in a chair and put her strange flower in my hair. I turned to her to watch. She was really giving me her pretty flower? Miss Hungary smiled largely seeing the flower in my hair. "You really don't look like Japan with a flower with your hair."

"Then please take it out…" I whispered softly.

Miss Hungary petted my head and sighed. "Just leave it in until we have to leave to fight…please."

I sighed, but listened to her request. It wasn't like anyone believed I was Brother anyways.

The Hungarian kissed my forehead. "Thank-you." She said as she took my hand and pulled me down stairs.

"You're welcome…" I muttered as soft as I could. It was quite embarrassing to be around someone who knows so much about you and yet you know nothing of them.

I was a bit shocked to see everyone I had met so far and new people in the…living room? It looked like a living room; couch, lights, bookshelf… people living in it…Ah! That was quite a bad joke.

I slowly sat down next to Germany and a man with a mole on his chin and pulled back dark brown hair; he seemed very serious. I looked around and only found one other person I did not know of… but… he looked… familiar…

His red eyes met my dark brown ones and he smiled largely. "Remember me!" He asked laughing.

My eyes narrowed as I thought. I… did remember… someone like him… what was that man's name? P… Prussia…? Was that right? I believe so. "You are Prussia?" I asked still not very sure of myself.

The man laughed loudly. I backed closer to the couch. A-ah! I remember now! H-how could I forget such a loud and strange laugh? I laughed as well, but from nervousness. I moved closer to Germany for protection; still laughing, but he was a bit… scary.

When we first met I was scared of that natural platinum blonde hair with some how fitting red eyes. And he spoke so loudly and he was just someone I knew I could ever grow accustom to seeing every day. I bit down any more rude comments, but still really didn't like seeing him again.

Out of all people to remember it was him. I must have a so called curse on me…. Huh?


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

I listened as everyone seemed to be making a plan of attack. I bit my lip as I watched the little wooden people that were paint as the color of their flag seemed to move from place to place.

I knew my eyes and ears should have been paying attention to my little wooden person, but I just couldn't. My eyes were watching the little person with the United Kingdom flag… red, blue, and white…

I bit my lip… now I did not wish to correct Brother's friends…. But… I was pretty sure England's flag was only a red cross on a white background. Not that it must've mattered to them, but to me it mattered a lot… I must be so strange compared to others…

My ears listened to find out who was going to fight England, but apparently everyone wanted to go for America… Who was this America? I shrugged it away quickly when England was called.

….

I waited for someone to say something… anything… but it was dead silent. For the first time since we begun this war plan my eyes moved to see everyone stare at me… I made a small smile, but it quickly faded.

They didn't know what to do… I sighed softly. I didn't even know what to do.

My eyes down casted themselves as I thought of something to say… but nothing came… I wouldn't wish for anyone to fight England…

I bit my lip and took my little wooden person. Everyone stared at me as I put myself in front of England. I glared at everyone, even if I truly didn't wish to fight him; I could never allow him to get truly hurt from anyone else.

"I'll fight England… you guys take care of everyone else… leave England to me!" I said in the roughest voice I could create. Which happily sounded like Brother when he was angry at someone for not following the rules… usually me or Pochi, but what can you do… I broke the rules a lot with Pochi as my right hand… dog…

I shrugged a little and watched as everyone looked at me worried.

I tilted my head cutely and smiled lightly. "Don't worry… I'd rather fight him than have any of you do it." I explained.

Luckily they believed me and went on with planning. Well, almost everyone. I noticed from the corner of my eyes Northern Italy was fidgeting and kept glancing at me worried. I wish I could help him believe that I was fine, but I think I've lied enough for one day.

I'm sorry Northern Italy; I can't say anything that will make you truly believe my words.

I sighed softly as I watched everyone finished their plans for war. But their words never reached my ears.

My heart was beating so painfully fast it started to hurt. I could already see the shock in England's face and his gun shaking as it pointed towards my head. He only needed to make one shot to win, but wouldn't be able to do so. I'd have the perfect opportunity to kill him right then and there. My Kanata in my hands, my face stained with tears as I stared at his shaking form… but in the end I would charge at him. Thoughts of my Brother and how much he has tried to protect me in the past and never being able to repay his kindness as I stabbed England in the stomach.

Our eyes would meet and…

"_S… Sa… kura…. w… why?" _

He'd fall to the ground not breathing even in the slightest. The blood on my hands tormenting me. I killed someone… No… I didn't just kill someone… I killed the person I love…

My eyes glared in pure agony at the England wooden person.

I'm wrong again… I killed the person who loves me and I couldn't have loved him if I truly kill him. Slowly my fingers touched the small wooden creation of my love. I wonder… if I killed him, would he end up hating me or would he love me to his absolute last breath of fresh air.

I broke out of my thoughts to find everyone already gone. I searched the house and found everyone doing their own thing like Northern Italy was cooking again, Prussia drinking alcohol, Southern Italy grooming his tomatoes, but… Germany, Miss Hungary, and that other man were still missing.

I walked up the stairs quietly, but stopped next to Germany's office when I heard talking. I was never one to pry in another's business that was not my own, but when I heard my name; I just could not stop myself from crawling to the ground to try and listen.

"Sakura is in love with England! I can't just allow her to be a dummy and fight him!" Miss Hungary huffed upset.

"Hungary! She was a 'dummy' for falling in love with the enemy!" The new man said equally upset. "She should have never left her home! She is far too naïve to be fighting in a war!"

"…now Austria… we do not need to be attacking the poor girl with such words." Germany said softly.

"England only wants victory if he finds out that girl loves him he will have the upper hand! Why does no one understand such facts! He does not love her!"

I forced myself to open the door and glare at the man named Austria. "No! He does love me!" I said forcefully.

The man named Austria gave me a disgusted look. Why did he think he was so much higher and mightier than I? Miss Hungary and Germany looked at me with a worried expression once again.

The Austrian walked up to me. He was a few inches taller than me, but I wasn't going to back down. Not even a little.

"You think you know what the complete truth is? Has he ever said he loved you?" The Austrian asked.

"No… but—"

"But nothing!" Austria said cutting me off. "If you look at all the facts you will see in the end he will kill you in a second!"

I shook my head. "I don't believe you!"

The Austrian sighed, but frowned at me. "Fine… if you refuse to believe in the facts. Then go and put him to a test… if he's lying… we won't help you from the trouble you are causing us!"

"AUSTRIA!" Miss Hungary warned darkly.

The Austrian turned to Miss Hungary. "She needs to hear this!" He turned back to me and whispered, "Say you love him on the battlefield and watch how quickly he'll kill you. And you'll see the facts are and were always on my side."

I took a deep breath. No.. He was wrong. He had to be wrong… But what if he was right?

I closed my eyes tightly, and I forced myself to change the situation I made up before.

I was the one shaking and scared. I couldn't even hold my Kanata right. My breathing hitched staring into his leaf green eyes. His body already full of blood of so many others.

It would be raining and dark to make his hair stick to his skin, to make his eyes seem like they are glowing, and the blood more watery and able to fall to the ground. He would walk up to me smirking darkly. He would grab my arm and pull me closer to him.

"_Didn't I tell you to go back home?" _He would whisper roughly. I would start to bite my lip painfully hard not wanting to leave his side, not wanting to fight him.

"_I love you…" _I would whisper embarrassed and a bit scared.

Laughing he would pull out his gun and stick it against my forehead. _"Love? Really? You are such a bloody child! I never truly liked you! I was just a gentleman to you! You aren't any different from all the other women I've killed!" _I would shake my head tears falling from my eyes. And then he would shoot me and I'd cry until darkness consumed me completely.

I bit my lip softly. T-that… I… I'm still not a hundred percent sure… but was I really willing to give it a try? Was I willing to put England to that sort of test? Could I be able to handle the answer I would receive?

I watched as Austria sighed. "See… the facts never lie…" He whispered and walked out of the room all together. I glanced at Miss Hungary and Germany, but…

I made a small smile and ran back into the room I was staying in.

I couldn't take any more of their help. They have helped me so much already. This was something I needed to figure out completely by myself.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:Hetalia is not mine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

I stared at the white ceiling for hours. Many of people came to check if I was alright, but I just ignored them. Their voices went around me like the wind; I felt them, but such comforting words never reach my closed off ears.

"Sakura, please…" My eyes moved to Northern Italy; the only one who kept trying no matter how much I ignored. Tears? Why was he crying? Why were such tears falling from his eyes? Why must he be in so much pain for me?

"Northern Italy—" I slowly wiped the Italian's eyes and made a small smile when he pouted like a child who was deprived of their dessert. "—Don't cry for me." I whispered, but made no attempt to get up from the floor.

"Ve~ But, you are still going to fight even when each minute closer to the battle you learn something that hurts you a lot and—and…" Northern Italy started to cry again. "Ve~ you shouldn't be in this war to begin with!"

I sighed and pulled my hand from Northern Italy's face. I didn't know how to ease his pain. I really didn't even know if I could.

My eyes moved to the window; the sky was a orange color… the sun was setting… two days left.

I turned to Northern Italy again; my eyes searching for anything that could help me with my overlapping thoughts. I found nothing sadly.

"Northern Italy… Please leave… I really need to be alone for a little bit." I said already tired of everyone trying to help with something they just couldn't.

Northern Italy made a small nod. "Ve~ okay… but if you need me don't hesitate to call! Ve~ I'll help anyway I can! Promise!" He said as he opened the door.

I made a small smile and nodded. "Of course."

I frowned after Northern Italy left. My small smile made him cry even more than before. A crease appeared in my forehead as I thought about what that Austrian told me. I knew he was trying to discourage me in letting feelings of love take over when in the battle… but…

He made my heart beat with anticipation. He made my love for Arthur grow; which sounded really weird, yet it was true. My breathing hitched as I thought about the facts. They all led to… Arthur loved me as much as I love him.

I had the facts on Arthur, not that Austrian. I had the history with Arthur, it was ultimately my facts versus his… Feelings forgotten for just a moment… I had the facts of his love. And… if I didn't tell him before the battle he may never know.

I had to tell Arthur my feelings for him. I have too…

I quickly sat up and took my Kanata. I bit my lip… I think I worried Brother enough, so… I stuck my head out of the door. All the lights were off… good. That meant everyone must be asleep. Now… where was that phone again?

I tip toed out of my room and went through my memories… phone… phone…

There was one in Germany's office. I slowly walked to Germany's office making sure not to make a single sound. The hall ways in this house were very different at night; almost dreadful like something was going to pop out at any moment.

But, I made it to Germany's office safely and walked into the room. I smiled seeing no one in the room and went over to the large black phone. I put Brother's phone number and felt a wave of worry hit me when it started to ring. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Kon'nichiwa?"

My breath caught in my throat hearing Brother's voice on the other line. I now remember how much I missed him. His voice sound a bit gruff like he was still in pain. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Brother?" I whispered softly trying to keep my voice down; so I wouldn't wake anyone.

"Sakura! Are you alright? It's morning here… so, it must be late night for you… what happened? Are you hurt? Should I come and get you?"

I laughed softly. Even in so much pain, Brother had that magically power to make his voice sound monotone. I miss him so much. "No, I am fine… Brother…" I bit my lip. Hopefully he doesn't get upset at me for what I'm planning on doing. "I am planning on leaving Italy." I whispered.

"Really? When will you be home?" Brother asked; I found a bit of happiness in his tone. Just that fact made my next words make me feel like a monster.

"I never said I was leaving to go back to Japan."

I felt as if time stopped and Brother stopped breathing for a long time. But… I refused to speak anymore. I just couldn't.

I probably broke his heart with such words. I waited for such a long time in my mind as well as in reality for Brother to speak once again.

Finally I heard a small whisper. "What did I do to make you not wish to come home?"

I felt my heart break in so many small pieces. I couldn't force my tears back and cried silently as Brother waited for my answer. For once he wasn't being patient and continued even without my answer.

"W-whatever I did wrong, I'll correct my mistake… Just please… please don't leave… Sakura, I'll do anything… just come home."

I heard Brother's sniffle on the other line. He was crying. Brother was crying! I made him cry!

"Brother! I will come home! But I… I need to meet some people before coming home." I whispered as loud and as urgent as I could.

"…They won't let you come back home to me Sakura… They hate me." Brother muttered still sounding upset.

My eyes down casted; having a guess who Brother was talking about, but just to make sure. "Brother you say 'they', but I am not sure who 'they' are."

"They… they are… Sakura… Please… just come home… please." Brother started to beg softly.

"…I'm going to see Arthur." I said hoping that would ease any of his fear of me not coming home.

"…Sakura… You can't keep playing such games! You need to come home!" Brother scolded. "If… If you don't I'll come and take you home myself!" Brother threatened.

I thought about his threat for a while. By the time he would come, the fighting would be over and I would have most of my answers. I bit my lip. "…Then you better get on your boat quickly…" I whispered, but quickly added. "I'm sorry Brother, but I need to get answers that I don't want you to just tell me." I said as I hung up and snuck out of the house as quickly as possible

I bit my lip not liking how I ended that phone call, but he needed to hear it sooner or later. I wasn't a child anymore… I needed to do the things I felt were right for me… even if Brother would be against them.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

I slowly walked the dark streets that were of Italy. It was so empty and quiet compared to the day. My eyes moved to the dark buildings, everyone must have been sleeping soundly.

I gripped my Kanata tightly feeling a strange wave of worry. It felt like someone was watching me. I glanced behind me, but found just the emptiness of the night.

A gun shot fired. My hands quickly grasping my shoulder in shock as warm liquid fell from the wound. I quickly turned again and saw a man. It was far to dark to see his face, but his feet… his feet!

My eyes widened and I backed away in fear. The man from my dreams. I can't die yet! I need to tell Arthur my feelings for him and I need to… I need to… I just need to stay alive a little bit longer! I turned on my heels and ran away from the man. I could've fought back, but something in my chest told me not to. Just run away. Just find someone to help.

I held my Kanata tightly, still running as quickly as I could in the dark streets of Italy. I know one was never suppose to glance back when running from a possible threat, but I couldn't help myself. I was surprised he was still on my trail.

Maybe one of the allies… Maybe America. America, America… What were his stats in the meeting? And this is why I should have been listening. Darn it!

Another gun shot, but luckily it missed this time. The only question running through my mind was 'what was that man doing here, right this instance? Didn't he have anything better to do than chase me all around Italy?'

I quickly turned into an ally way, but gasped when two more figures appeared with guns in their hands. I wish it was brighter so I could be able to see their faces.

"How lucky can we get! Hahahaha! See told you this plan was flawless, the hero is never wrong!" I turned to see the 'hero' walking up with another figure.

Four… four figures… but there were five main allies.

The four were fighting, but I was busy trying to figure out who was missing. Ah! England's feet were missing! So, he was the one missing… which meant…

"Which one of you is Older Brother China?" I asked looking around trying to find feet that could match Older Brother's feet in my dreams.

"…." The fighting quieted very quickly when I asked that question. I gasped when a light was shined in my eyes. I used my hands to cover my face and slowly opened one of my eyes, The light really hurt.

"Can you please not shine that light in my face? It really…hurts." I whispered not wanting to be rude, but that light was really hurting my eyes.

"And if I don't Mon Ami~!" The person holding the light asked. I could slightly see him smirking.

I frowned and slowly kneeled down. The light stayed in my face even then.

The man was laughing at me. "What are you doing? Hon, hon, hon… you really do have a cute ass you know."

I picked up a rock, but made sure the man couldn't see. I gave him a mad smile. So disrespectful. "Ah! Really, nice to know!" I yelled as I pelted him in the face with the rock and quickly took the flash light from his hands. "But… you should never tell a girl that, you disgusting man." I said as nicely as I could. I turned to the other men. "Now, will you stop trying to shoot me? I do not believe I did any harm to any of you… well except that man… but that doesn't count."

I pouted staring at the white hair man; who had to be the tallest man I've ever seen and the blonde hair man; who had shot me in my arm. They both looked at me confused.

I sighed seeing they weren't getting I wasn't Brother. Then I started to turn towards Older Brother. I gulped seeing him stare at me in shock. I softly waved to him, but looked down rubbing the back of my neck.

"Aiya!" Older Brother screamed and I gasped when he pulled my hurt arm towards him. He examined it for a little bit before glaring the blonde hair man with pure anger in his eyes. "What a wondrous full proof plan, you came up with! You hurt Bǎobǎo jiejie! My baby sister!"Older Brother screamed at the man.

"Hey! I thought SHE was a HE! She looks just like Japan! At least your twin looks like a girl!" The man explained in a really loud voice.

"MORON!" Older Brother screamed before hugging me tightly. "Don't worry… I'll clean your wound Bǎobǎo jiejie. And, we must catch up. I missed you so very much… I'll make sure you never leave my side again."

I felt an ill feeling rising in me. Brother… Brother was going to get hurt trying to get me back… and Older Brother won't allow me to leave again. I couldn't do this. I still loved Japan and Brother and Pochi… And if I never returned home, I wouldn't be able to see the Sakura Blossoms bloom.

I slowly pushed Older Brother away and shook my head softly. "I need to fight you in two days." I whispered softly.

"What? But…"

"I need to speak to Arthur one last time! That's why I left so late at night! I need to tell him something before it's too late! I am sorry, but I truly do not wish to live with you." I said gripping my Kanata tightly.

The man I threw a rock at rose suddenly. "You love La Angleterre?" He asked laughing.

I blushed, but stomped my foot. "Yes, I do! Do not laugh at such things!" I said pouting. I turned as stomped away.

"W-wait!" I was almost out of the ally way before the 'hero' yelled for me. I sighed and turned to him. "As the hero, I'll take you to Iggy! Okay?"

I glanced away for a moment before nodding softly. "…thank-you…" I whispered as I followed the man away. Before I left I noticed Older Brother's knuckles were turning white and his lip was bleeding from biting it too roughly.

I'm not very good at keeping people happy and calm am I? I really am going to end up hurting everyone one I love.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:I own Nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

I glanced at the man, fidgeting a bit. "Uh—My name is Sakura…" I said a little nervous.

He smiled a really big toothy grin. "My name is Alfred! Oh! And sorry about the gun shot… I really thought you were Japan. N-not that I was trying to kill Japan… just make him surrender. And yeah."

I nodded my head. "I understand…" In my dream I was not afraid of dying… maybe because I knew such a kind man was the one that killed me.

I walked behind Alfred for a while, starting to see I was leaving the town I had grown familiar with. My eyes noticed how the building and landscape had started to change. The buildings became less of a work of art, and more of a sturdy yet rugged structure. The landscaping surrounding the path I was on became less aesthetically pleasing and became mundane but not dark even though it was still night.

The farther we went the more and more I felt safer with Alfred. We finally stopped in front of an older looking house. My heart started to beat faster when I looked up at the highest window; there looking at the stars was Arthur. I gulped finding my shirt now completely drenched with my own blood. How could I have forgotten about that?

I face palmed and Alfred smiled at me as he opened the large brown door. I followed him up the uncarpeted stairs. The house was very plain compared to the Italys' house, but it felt more like home here.

Alfred turned to me. "Behind me is the bathroom, the first aid kit will be behind the door and you won't be able to miss it… I mean IT'S LIKE HUGE and ORANGE!" Alfred said making funny movements with his hands. "Oh! And I'll let you borrow one of my shirts too."

"Thank-you again." I said smiling relieved I wouldn't have to see Arthur all bloody and gross. I walked into the bathroom and just like Alfred said a big, orange case was behind the door. I felt my eye twitch a little finding more than just medical supplies in the large box. I bit my lip quickly taking the bandages and alcohol and closing the box quickly after seeing a bloody metal pipe.

I backed away from the box not knowing if a dead person was in it… or still living. I shook at the thought. I slowly took my shirt off and clean the wound. I was happy to see the wound wasn't deep at all, but it still was bleeding quite a lot. I bandaged it up tightly to hopefully slow the bleeding.

And just in time too. Alfred started to knock again. I opened the door a little so my eyes were only seen by Alfred. I happily took the shirt and thanked him again. I sighed finding the shirt far to big on me. It was like a dress. I blushed, but still went out to show Alfred.

He laughed, "Sorry my shirt's so big! Hahaha! But I didn't think it would be that big on you!"

I smiled softly. "May I speak to Arthur now?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Alfred nodded and took me to yet another room. He saluted me before walking down the stairs. I sighed, he acted like a child. I smiled; too kind.

I took a deep breath. It's now or never! I slowly opened the door to either my happiness or complete heartbreak. Hopefully the first.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"_England! Wait! England!" I called running after the retreating English man. I was happy when he stopped walking to allow me to catch up to him. _

_He smiled when I stopped running and was next to him. His smile was like a star in the darkest of nights. I really wish he could stay here. But I could never ask such a thing from him._

_I bowed my good-bye. Wishing I could be even a bit more selfish. "I hope your trip home will be a safe one, and you'll come back as soon as you can." _

_For a moment his lovely green eyes faltered in glow, but quickly reverted back to normal seeing my confused expression. He petted my head. "Don't worry it'll be a safe trip… hahaha…"_

_It grew quiet after that. I glanced at England, but… I couldn't keep my gaze. Why was he upset? Did I say something wrong? _

_England left… he left so early this time… did something bad happen?_

_It may have been spring and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom… but for some reason I felt so cold. _

So very cold. I thought walking into the dark room. The room was very clean other than a desk of paperwork that seemed to reach the ceiling. I looked at England, but he didn't care someone walked into his room without knocking. His eyes were glued to the window.

My eyes followed his and I felt a little lonely staring at the starless sky.

"_You know, Sakura… I live so far away, but whenever I look at the stars I can remember I'll be able to visit Japan whenever I want. Plus we both are able to look at the same sky." England said laughing softly. _

_I looked at the sky, but turn to England thinking of something. "But… what about when the stars aren't out? Because some nights you can't even see a single star."_

_England smile faltered and he frowned at the stars. "…then I guess I'm alone." He whispered._

How long have you been alone England? I walked next to him and slowly touched his shoulder. My fingers barely touched his cotton fabric before he moved away. His eyes turned to me and I could already see he was shocked to see me here.

"H-hello, England." I whispered bowing lowly. I bit my lip. "England, I…"

"You're wearing America's shirt… What happened?" England asked a bit upset.

I made a small smile. "It is quite a long story, so—"

"We have time…" England said not wanting to drop the subject.

I sighed. "Alright… I was coming to see you walking Italy at night, Alfred shot me in the arm and—"

"WHAT!" England screamed turning red from anger.

"It's okay, I'm fine… But… He chased me and I was cornered by the other main allies… and I was forced to tell them I was Sakura… I mean, I wouldn't have mind dying if I didn't need to tell you something… I know that sounds bad, but that's just how I am...and—"

"And you were going to tell me?" England asked cutting me off.

I blushed, but nodded. Right now or never. "England… ummm… Arthur Kirkland… I, Sakura Honda… uhhh… I am in love with you." I quickly bowed in shame. "But, though I know that does not change the fact I am the enemy and going to fight you in two and a half days… I hope… you will—except my feelings for you."

"Bloody hell…" England whispered softly. I looked up confused, but smiled seeing his face as red as mine. I knew the answer even without words. He did love me.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Hetalia is NOT mine!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

I frowned a little. "I better go… we'll meet again in two days from now." I turned ready to leave. Yes, I was ready to be the bad guy. "Ah!"

I turned back to Arthur and blushed seeing his hand holding my own. "You're still going to fight? I… I love you… you may not think it change anything, but for me it does! Please go home! This isn't your war!" Arthur explained gripping my hand tighter.

I made a small smile and slowly got out his strong grip. "Some things… Even I have too much pride to give up… Brother is one of them... I am sorry." I bowed my good-byes and left the room without any other words to be said.

I walked up to Alfred; who was in the kitchen eating… a strange sandwich. But, ah! That didn't matter at the moment. I made a quick smile to him. He tilted his head confused.

"I am leaving, but… may you do me a favor?" I asked softly.

Alfred nodded smiling. "Of course! I am the hero after all!"

I forced a smile on my face, but I knew it must have looked as if it pained me. I bit my lip and whispered as soft as I could, "When we fight in two days… I need you to… ah, well… to shoot me before I take out my sword and hurt England."

Alfred did a double take look at me and the door. He swallowed his sandwich in one big and cleared his throat. "A-are you sure… you… want that?"

I nodded, blushing in embarrassment. "I am sure…"

I watched as Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't seem to sure about the idea.

"Alfred… please…" I took one of his very large hands into my own. "I don't wish to fight Arthur… Please… you are the one person I seem to trust. I don't even trust my allies as much as I trust you! I'm not sure why, but I can only be at peace if you are the one to hurt me. Strange, but…"

"Okay… I'll do it…" Alfred whispered nodding. "But then I get to take you to the hospital in my home! I have the best medical experience and you will like totally get the best. Hahaha… you're like wow… even for an enemy, you… care about everyone… damn… You're an awesome hero."

I blushed at such a comment, but nodded happy. "Thank-you… I'm sorry, but I must leave now."

"Sure! Hey, I'll walk you back." Alfred said taking my arm and rushing out the door. I had to run just to keep up. I could not understand his rushing, but followed none the less.

We kept running until the sturdy, brick house was nowhere in sight. Really no house was in sight. All I saw was trees… big trees, small trees, trees I've never seen before, but that was it…. Just trees.

And it was so very dark. This wasn't the way we took before. Alfred… where are you taking me?


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: So far this story has 17, 754 words, but my one finished had 30, 975 words. So, I only need 1,271 words before I win. =D Yay~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

I glanced at Alfred confused, but not scared. I should be scared; I was in a dark forest with a complete stranger. I pouted a little, why wasn't I scared? This made no sense. No sense at all.

"You must be wondering why were walking in these deep forest, right? Right?" Alfred asked joyfully.

I nodded a little happy he was able to smile at me so truly. Why was he able to smile at me like that? I thought in war if enemies were enemies that was it. They hated each other until the war was over and done with. Even then I knew some bad blood won't end until it was… Ah! Completely spilled out. I shivered thinking of Brother losing all his 'bad' blood in the most painful way.

"Well… China has a twin sister and his twin was a bit…. Determined on getting you; Japan's twin sister back living with her. I thought if we walked the normal way China would try and take you away… hahaha… he can be very hyper when he wants something." Alfred explained and then nodded liking his answer.

I… was a bit confused. 'hyper'? What did that mean? I shrugged it off and kept after Alfred's fast walk. I finally caught up to him and it felt strange, but asked, "This may seem very strange, but how does my Brother act in war?" I noticed Alfred's confusion and sighed, "Like is Brother… a… mmmm… bad guy?"

"Oh!" Alfred said nodding in understanding. "Well, I wouldn't say he's the bad guy, but he's fucking stubborn and unwilling to loss."

I couldn't hold my laughs. "Yes, that sounds like Brother." I looked up at the leaves above my head. "Huh, Alfred… How many different trees are there in the world?"

Alfred looked up at the leave as well. "I don't know the exact number, but from what Iggy told me over a million of different species of trees are on the earth. He also said most of those species were in my home."

"America?" I asked turning to him forgetting about the different leaves for a moment.

"Well, yeah… the full name is the United States of America, but mostly everyone calls it and me America." Alfred said his eyes also leaving the leaves to look into mine instead. He gave me a big grin. "I'll show you around when you come for treatment—" Alfred slightly shuddered at the word before continuing. "—Are you sure you want this? I mean you can go home… it's not like you are being force to be here… Right? Oh, please don't tell me they are forcing you into this war! That's just horrible!"

I laughed. "No, it is my decision." I smiled as Alfred lost some of his tension at my words. I walked a head of him and smiled my brightest smile towards him; the smile only a few were able to see from my features. "But I guess me and Brother are the same with being stubborn. I made a choice—like it or not—I will not go back on my word. I promised to be Brother, so he will be able to rest… I don't think I could just give up now. I mean, look how far I've come already."

Alfred made a small smile. "Well, you asked for help from the right person! I'll make sure to make sure everything goes perfect!" Alfred gave me a strange movement with his thumbs going towards the sky.

I looked up, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. What was he trying to say?

Alfred started to laugh loudly. "You don't know what thumbs up mean?"

I shook my head embarrassed. "Ah, no I do not." I said softly.

"You have a lot to learn! Thumbs up means 'good luck' or 'awesome' or 'okay'!" Alfred said putting his right arm around my shoulders. "A thumbs down is like 'no' or 'bad'." I watched as Alfred did the thumbs down; it was just like thumbs up just going the opposite way. So down means bad, up means good. Such a strange way of speaking….

"Can you teach me other hand movements?" I asked trying the thumbs up and thumbs down for myself.

The America laughed even louder. "Sure! Just leave it to the Hero! Now…."

I listened to Alfred's explanations, so confused at the different hand signs and there different meaning… but I was laughing along with the American. I felt like I was moving up and able to do so much when Alfred taught me such simple things I never knew of before.

I wasn't scared about what was going to happen in two days because I have a Hero that was going to help me get through the pain and worry. I had no reason to be afraid when such a gentle person was walking next to me down such a dark path making it just a little brighter so we could see where we were going. I knew for a fact both of us would be able to find the path we want to be on if we worked together.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 21**

I stopped walking staring at the new hand sign Alfred was showing me. It had three steps….

Hand in fist, but leave your pinky in the air

Use both hands to make a heart shape

Point to the person you are talking to

I slowly did it trying my best to remember.

**I….**

Hand in fist, but leave your pinky in the air

This step had to be the hardest, my little pinky was not accustom to standing all alone, but I kept it out until it felt a little normal.

**Love….**

Use both hands to make a heart shape

I smiled at the perfect heart I made with my hands. I giggled when Alfred complemented me for it.

**You….**

Point to the person to you are talking to

I pointed to Alfred happily and watched as he blushed.

"Hahahaha… You're pretty awesome at this. Hey, how old are you Sakura?" Alfred asked all of a sudden.

I grew quiet; my smile fading just as quickly as it had came only moments ago. I tried to count all the birthdays I ever had… but there was just too many… How old was I? I don't remember… I glanced at Alfred before sighing. I gave him a playful look, and stuck my tongue out in a attempt to make a funny face, "I don't know."

I squealed as Alfred tagged my arm and started to run away from me. "Well, if you don't know, I say we play until you do! This game is called tag! I tagged you so you're it and you have to try and tag me now! Good luck!" Alfred laughed as he disappeared from my view. "Just so you know, you'll never caught me~!

I giggled. Alfred was such a strange man. I ran after him in determination. "Oh, yes I will!" I yelled happily. How long has it been since I played a game for fun?

I smiled as I started to see Alfred again. I reached my hand out to tag him, but he quickly moved out of the way. "Too slow~!"

I turned and chased after the American not understanding why running around in such a way was so much fun. I stopped running when I saw two paths. I looked to try and find any footprints, but it was still to dark to see the ground completely. I looked around for any way to figure out where Alfred went off too. Where is he?

I jumped when a small group of leaves fell on my head. "Try to find different points of views! Not everyone will be on the ground when you want them!"

I looked up and smirked at Alfred hiding in a sturdy tree. How'd he get up there? I looked around for a ladder or something he could have used to climb the tree. Finding none; I turned back to the American. "How did you get up there?" I asked confused.

Alfred gave me a look that told me he was confused by my question. "I climbed the tree, duh!" Alfred said swinging his feet back and forth.

"How? There's no ladder or anything to climb up with?" I asked amazed. Did Alfred know how to climb trees without any help?

Alfred jumped down from the tree laughing as he landed perfectly. "You never climbed a tree before?" Alfred asked.

I shook my head. "Never, Brother said it wasn't safe."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Never stopped me or my Bro. We always climbed trees. Mostly for getting fruits, like—" Alfred showed me his left hand that held two fully grown apples in them. "—these!"

I stared at the apples in awe. Alfred gave me one before biting into his. I blushed holding the fruit in my hands. "Thank-you! I haven't eaten apples since… England use to visit Brother and brought me some." I said cheerfully as I bit into the sweetness that was of a fresh apple. It was just like I remembered it. Sweet… and juicy.

"Iggy used to visit Japan? That must have been a long time ago." Alfred said seeming to be deep in thought. "You must have missed him."

"…" I stayed quiet. Yes, I did miss him, but I also missed older brother and older sister. I took another bit of my apple savoring the taste. I had to make things better… Because… I didn't want to be locked away in that small island anymore. I loved my home, yes. But I love the endless adventures this place has. Even when most of the things I'm learning hurt… a lot…

I… couldn't see myself having more fun like I am now. I have never felt so… so alive! Was that wrong of me to want to stay? I made so many friends, I can't see myself only being with Brother anymore. I wanted a big family, full of friends and love and I wanted Brother to smile like he use to!

I nodded to myself liking that idea. When Brother comes and gets me; I'll be ready with my plan for him to think about! Hopefully he'll agree. But… the chances were… very unlikely. I pouted. I still had to try though!


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

A/N: I finished the word count (Did two stories, but only one was fanfic) and I have just a few chapters left to write. Yep. This is almost done, just maybe 20,000 words left to post. XP Also! Short chapter is short.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

I waved good-bye to Alfred; hoping he would keep his promise to me. My hand went to the door knob, but I never had a chance to open it….

My eyes moved up and I felt my cheeks redden in shame when I saw Miss Hungary, Germany, and Northern Italy staring at me in shock.

I gave a weak smile, but Northern Italy started to cry making my smile fall. I watched as they moved out of my way and allowed me to walk up to the room I slept in. No words were shared. No words needed to be shared.

I turned to my window and made a small smile seeing a single star trying to shine against the dark clouds. I gripped my Kanata tightly. The countdown is about to begin. And the adrenaline of the undying fate I will face is slowly taking over my shame of making others worried.

I slowly walked to the window my eyes staring at the star fighting it's very hardest to shine against the darkest of clouds.

This isn't about me fighting good or evil anymore. This is about me fighting to protect my country and the peaceful mornings with me and Brother laughing like nothing bad would ever come of tomorrow.

And yet we both knew deep in our hearts sooner or later we would lose everything that's dear to us… and yet… we still pretended we knew nothing was going to happen…

Our love is only a big lye now. And I won't have that! I won't have everything that comes out of every ones mouth be complete lies!

This fight won't be for land or power anymore; Not while I'm here. No, this fight will hold so much more meaning. This fight is to protect… protect who we are, what we stand for, the people we love… to protect the future from darkness and complete hate.

…..

Or at least… that's what I'll be fighting for….


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: I own No Hetalia~!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

The days past quickly after my little 'stunt'. No one in the house spoke or even asked on that night. I guess they were just relieved I was safe. I stared into the mirror, I was wearing Brother's military uniform and I was reminded how much we really looked alike.

But, when I looked into my eyes… I noticed how different Brother and I really were. He knew this world, he knew his place, he was willing to die to keep me safe. What was my place? Why was I even dressed like Brother? Could I really not be me and still fight like Brother would?

I slowly took the flower Miss Hungary gave to me out of my hair, a bit surprised that it was still perfectly bloomed. I gently touched the petals and noted how silky they were, not as soft as normal flowers and much harder to rip apart. I shook my head, I would ask about this later. Right now, I needed to focus.

I glanced at Brother's gloves. The gloves he wore when he walked into the house bloody and hurt so much that he could barely stand. I kissed the gloves softly hoping it would give me courage to do what had to be done.

I grew sad seeing they were a little too big on me. So, Brother's hands were bigger than my own. I shook my head again. What was with me and not focusing today?

I sighed moving some of my hair away from my face in annoyance. I really never good at focusing on one topic, even now when it was a life or death situation, I still couldn't pay attention long enough to get a grasp of what was about to happen. Hopefully Alfred was quick and accurate with his gun because knowing me; I was going to do something completely out of my mind during the fight.

I rolled my eyes; really more annoyed at me lack of caring of the situation and atmosphere than the dangers of having Alfred shooting me.

I looked at the ground trying my best to grasp the danger and hurtful feeling that would happen today. And yet… I couldn't find myself to worry. Which kind of made me sad. Why wasn't I even a bit worried about my health and possible dying?

I glanced at my Kanata and gently put it in my lap as I stared at it deep in thought. I guess, it would be better me dying than me killing someone else. That made… some sense. Not enough though.

"YOU READY, SAKURA!" I turned to Northern Italy, not really caring anymore that he just pretty much jump-hugged me. I had gotten use to it. It was Northern Italy's way of saying he's happy, or excited, or scared, or really anything. He really had a hug for every emotion, so yeah… I was very use to his hugs.

I watched as Germany pulled Northern Italy off of me like all the other times when he found out I was Sakura; holding him by the back of his shirt.

I smiled noticing everyone's excited yet nervous expressions. I got up from my seat holding my Kanata close to me. "Yes, I am ready whenever you all are." I said watching Northern Italy open his arms waiting for another hug. I sighed and petted his head, not really ready for another hug from the Italian.

We all walked out of the Italian's white home and started to walk to where the battle was going to be held. And yet, I still wasn't a bit worried. I really was an oddball compared to everyone else.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"HIYA!" A woman screamed breaking down the front door of a small Japanese house. Her light brown eyes surveyed the room quickly, her light pink lips in a pout. "SAKURA?" She called staying in her place at the front door for just a moment longer.

Her eyes darkened as she surveyed each room. Her normally neat double bun hair was messy from the running she had been doing. She couldn't believe how hard of a time she was having finding a small girl. Finding _her_ little sister!

"SAKURA, IT'S ME, YOUR JIEJIE! YOU KNOW YOUR OLDER SISTER! PLEASE COME OUT FROM HIDING!" The woman screamed; hoping her little flower remembered her.

"Mew~?"

The woman looked down at the small dog at her feet. "Ah! Nihao little puppy! Do you know where Sakura is?"

"Mew~?" The white god tilted his head confused before walking off.

The Chinese woman not understanding the dog followed him. Her eyes scanned the house wondering if her little sister had the best of the best. It was… a very… traditional home, but lacked lots of technology based things.

"Come on Pochi, you know I need to leave! Don't give me that look! Pochi!"

The woman slowly turned her head to see her little brother. No, he wasn't her little brother, just a nuisance. Who, was suppose to be in ITALY right now!

The woman swore her luck, but walked into the room anyways. "Hey! What are you doing here!"

The Japanese man dropped the white dog onto the ground gently; seeming more calm than he truly was. "It is _my_ house, is it not?" The Japanese man asked trying to control his fear.

The woman glared at the man. "I knew that, aru! Aiya! You're supposed to be in _Italy!_ Not _here! _Not _Now!_" The woman screeched completely at a loss at what to do. "I want Sakura home! She belongs with _me_!"

"She **belongs** with her own country!" The Japanese man said cutting the woman off. "She's **my **sister too! And in the end, she's more of my sister than yours China-Chan!"

"How can you be so cold! To everyone! Japan—Kiku, you can't just completely cut us off! I don't know what me and my twin did to you, but I am sorry! I am so very sorry! But I want to at least see her! I want to see my little sister!" The woman screamed as tears fell freely from her eyes. She wanted to know what horrible thing she could have done to make her younger brother hate her. She truly wanted to know.

"…You can't see her…" The Japanese man muttered.

"_Why?_" The woman asked, completely tired of this little fight.

The Japanese man fidgeted a little; remembering what his sister had spoken to him a few days before. "She… Sakura is in Italy in my place… She said she was going to see England-San… for… answers."

"…What do you mean by taking your place! Is my little sister going to fight today! Kiku! You're kidding right, aru? You are joking around!" The woman said starting to breathe heavily. She waited for an answer, but when she heard none felt the blood in her frail body turn cold. "AIYA!" She screamed loudly.

The Japanese man gasped when he was pulled out of his home and towards a small boat.

"You are going to fix this, aru! She can't fight! She will not fight! She will end up dead! Aiya! I will not be able to see her smiling face again! We need to fix this mistake you have made, aru!" The woman scolded getting on the boat with her younger sibling.

The Japanese man grew quiet. He didn't think his older sister would be this worried for Sakura's well being. Maybe… he did make a mistake… A really, really big mistake.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer:I own nothing!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 25**

I sighed as I sat down in out war camp… At least I think that's what people call it. Really, it was just many plain, dirty tents lined up with people getting ready to battle. Well, mostly men, but there were still some woman preparing for battle. I was ready. Ready for anything and everything.

"My fatherland… You have a phone call." I bowed my thanks to one of my men and left to see who was calling me. Maybe Brother… Probably.

I bowed to Germany; who seemed out-of-sorts as he handed me the phone. I was a bit confused at his face, but "Hello?"

"Mew~!"

I guess anyone who answered to a dog, would make that face. "Hello, Pochi! How are you? Is everything all right at home base?" I said smiling. I watched as Germany looked even more confused, but at gave us some alone time. Not that we really need it. I was talking to Pochi, my pet.

"Mew, Mew…Mew, Me mew, mew!"

As strange as it sounded I understood every bit of Pochi's long rant. I smiled larger. "Ah, So Brother is on his way. It's okay, that you couldn't stop him at least you tried."

….

I narrowed my eyes as Pochi told me a 'strange woman' taking Brother away. She sounded just like… "Ah! Older sister China took Brother with her? To come get me!"

….

I nodded my head. "Yes, yes… Thank-you for calling Pochi. I love you very much! Yes, I'll be careful. Good-bye!" I said as I hung up the phone.

I bit my lip thinking of what was going to happen. Really, I had no clue what was going to happen. All I knew was…

I was in big trouble when they came and found out I'm in America getting treatment… for gun wounds… Big,** big** trouble.

I sighed weakly as I heard the war drums. Too late to change my plan now. Sorry, Brother… I'm making your blood pressure rise higher than it should.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

I walked up to Germany and Northern Italy; who were about to leave. They both turned to me; eyeing me worriedly. Smile…. Smile and take their worries away; just like Brother must have done.

But… It never worked like Brother. It made them even more worried. I sighed. "You guys ready?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Si~!" Northern Italy said jumping up and down. I smiled; just like a child Northern Italy was easy to make happy.

"Germany?" I asked turning to him. He just huffed and started off. He was always so stern and uptight. He should smile sometimes. I'm sure it would look nice on him.

"Come on Sakura~! Ve~ Germany's going to leave us behind~!"

Huh? I looked up and watched Northern Italy running after Germany. "Oh! Uh! W-wait up!"

I quickly chased after them, but they were too far ahead of me. I sighed moving my hair out of my face. Some warrior I was. All that training Brother did with me and I'm not fast enough to catch up to Northern Italy.

"_Psst~ Sakura~!_"

"Huh?" I looked around trying to pin point the voice. "Who's there?"

"_Sakura~!_"

Okay… I'm starting to get a little scared. Someone's calling me, yet I don't see them.

"YO! SAKURA!"

"AAAAHHHH!" I came face to face with Alfred; who was hanging in a tree. Alfred covered my mouth.

"_Shhh~! Someone will hear us!_" Alfred explained quickly. This must have been the quietest Alfred has ever been; he looked like he was going to scream at any moment.

I nodded and slowly took Alfred's hand away from my face. "_Sorry…what are you doing here?_"

"_Well…are you sure that you want me to—_"

"AMERICA!"

Both America and I looked in the forest to see England. Oh, no…

"Eeepp~!" I gasped as Alfred grabbed my arms and picked me off the ground. He gently sat me on a branch.

"_Stay here and don't make any sound, kay?_"

I nodded slowly and watched as Alfred jump down to the ground in front of Arthur.

Arthur had the same reaction as I did. I bit my lip to hold a small giggle. I watched as they fought a little, but one think America said caught my attention.

"Oh come on! I'm the Hero! I would NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT ANYONE!"

I noticed Alfred started to glance up at me every so often. I bit my lip knowing Alfred was trying to tell me something, but I didn't understand.

I winched as he was punched by England. "Don't bloody lie to me! I heard yours and Sakura's promise!"

Ah! That's what Alfred was trying to tell me. "Oh come on! It wasn't like I was really going to do it." Alfred gave me a look was forgiveness. They weren't leaving that spot for anytime soon and Alfred was going to keep his promise to me. I gave him a small smile and mouthed, 'it's okay' to him.

I slowly and quietly got comfy…until that is a gunshot was heard. I held my screams as my left wrist started to bleed. I looked down at Alfred, but he too seemed to be completely lost and confused.

Another gunshot the left side of my stomach started to drip crimson red blood. I tried to scream, but my voice was pretty much dead.

"SAKURA!"

Two more gunshots and I fell from the tree… but… I fell into something warm.

My dark eyes weakly looked at the man holding me; dirty blonde hair, worried leaf green eyes, and fresh wet tears.

Why must everyone cry for someone like me? Why could I never be like Brother? Why couldn't I make the people around me not have to cry for my faults? Why couldn't I just keep my original plan from the beginning? Why did I have to care about others?

I felt a small smile appear on my lips as England held me tighter.

Why… am I still… so happy… he's near me? Holding me? Worrying over me? Why… is he… the only one… that can… make me feel… safe? And…. Loved?


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

_Ah! Water? _

_My eyes moved to the sky. Rain… Why is it raining? No one said anything about rain. I am not dressed for rain and…_

"_Gah!" _

_I held my oversized shirt down as a strong gust of wind hit me directly. I had to force my eyes to slit open to look at my surroundings. There was nothing I could use for shelter, not even a tree. _

_The wind picked up and I felt Brother's hat leave the safety of my head. Oh, no! Wait! I tried my best to catch Brother's uniform hat, but it was beyond my reach. The rain started to fall harder and it hurt. It hurt a lot! _

"**AAAHHHHHH!**"

The English man ran over to the frail, hurt woman, but two obsessed American stood in his way yet again. They were really starting to piss him off. The Britain moved to at least see what the hell was happening that made such a scream to come from the woman.

They were trying to control the bleeding, yet the wounds were deep and needed to be stitched. They were still in the camp so the doctors had to use a tread and needle. The camp didn't even have anything to control the pain.

The English man glared the Americans. "Move." He demanded. He refused to just sit and watch. He was going to help Sakura one way or another.

The two Americans rolled their eyes. "We have orders to NOT move until our fatherland comes back."

"BLOODY HELL!" The English man screamed trying to break through the two fat men with not having any luck.

"_**SAKURA!**__"_

_Huh? My body moved in what seemed in slow motion. England? _

_Quickly I ran through the pouring rain. "ENGLAND! WHERE ARE YOU!" The pain didn't stop, not even a little. It got worse. It became a burning sensation, but I refused to stop running. England was calling me. He wanted me!_

_I will never stop running even if I couldn't run as quickly as I normally could. Even if the deeper and deeper I ran in this down pour the pain grows' I won't stop until I see him! I want to see him._

"**ENGLAND!**"

The English man growling grew watching more men running to hold the frail woman down onto the rough cot. She was calling for him. She wanted his presence. The more people came the more she fought.

The English man had to somehow get near the Japanese woman and show her everything was alright.

"_L-LET GO!" I screamed; tears forming in my eyes as shadow hands started to hold me down. Why? Why was this happening? _

_I needed to break free; I needed to get to England. _

_But the more I fought the demon hands; the more that came to hold me down. I was scared. I __**am**__ scared! _

_Was anything really worth this pain? Even if it was England… Even if it was for my brother. Were all the stupid things I did worth it?_

_What really came out of my silly stunts? Knowing England loved me? Was it really that big of a deal? Was it really worth all this pain? This fear?_

"_**Sakura… SAKURA STOP!**__"_

_Slowly I stopped fighting the hands as two golden hands held my cheeks. The darker demon hands also started to disappear. _

"_**Sakura… It's okay, we're going to my country now… I'll make sure the pain stops… you just need to trust me… Heh, I am the hero after all…**__"_

_I calmed down more when I heard that gentle, kind voice. Who was that? They sounded familiar. I trusted that voice and these golden color hands. Hero? I made a small smile. My hero…._

The American with golden hair sighed in relief to find he was able to stop his Japanese friend's screaming and trashing. His sky blue eyes moved to the English man who was still behind his people, but noted the pained look he had.

The American gave a reassuring smile, but for some odd reason that made the English man seemed more troubled. The blue eye man watched as his English friend run out of the first aid tent.

What had he done that made his friend seem so upset? Slowly the American picked up his frail, hurt friend and thanked his people for helping up 'til now. Now the two of them were off. Off to his homeland and to Sakura's safe haven.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

_I felt warm… the golden hands were holding my own. Slowly the rain stopped as did the pain. There were some moments when a agonizing stab appear in my arm or stomach, but it quickly faded. _

"_W-wait!" I grasped the golden hands begging them to not leave. I was scared to be without them. I smiled as they held me strongly again. _

"_**Heh, you're so weird… But I'll be back… I have some business that only a hero can do…**__"_

_I whimpered as the golden hands disappeared. I held back my cries and pain that I was alone. I missed the hands. Such a small thing, but I wanted them back. I wanted the warm back._

_I would get the warm back! _

_Mmmmm? I turned my head surprised to see a shining light. It seemed warm enough to wait for the hands to return. _

_Quickly my feet ran to the light. Then I noticed the loving hands, but now they were attached to a body. It was shining in the pure, bright light and I was almost able to feel that shining light._

_Wait! I knew those hands and that body._

"Alfred!" I called opening my eyes to have my eyes burn in a shining light.

"Whoa!" Alfred shouted backing away from my rising head. "Welcome to the real world, Sakura!" Alfred said trying to lighten the mood.

My eyes moved to Alfred. "Alfred… I had the scariest dream and…"

"Yeah, I know…We didn't have much at the camp to help with the pain, but we did have plenty of sleeping pills… haha… Sorry, I should have thought ahead…" Alfred said rubbing the back of his head.

But it made me notice something. Alfred had a black eye. "Alfred…? Your eye… it's… ummm…" I didn't know how to ask such a personal question to him. He may not want to talk about it.

Alfred laughed though and petted my head. "Your Bro has an awesome slugging arm! You should be proud!"

"A… slugging arm?" I asked not understanding such a term. Slugging? Such a strange word.

Alfred laughed and made his hand a fist. "A slugging arm means your Bro can hit like a pro Boxer. For realz it was amazing!"

I gasped in understanding. "Brother hit you! But why!"

Alfred blushed; thinking about what happened. "Well, I refused him and the two Chinas to come visit you yet… and I used you to make your Brother agree to my terms of his defeat and… he wasn't happy with my demands."

"Demands? Alfred you…" I giggled softly even though I knew it was not a good time to laugh; it hurt my side to laugh, but Alfred was very funny. He was the first person that must have seen Brother's 'angry' face.

Alfred sat next to me laughing as well. "Sakura you should have seen your Bro… He was all red and really, really cute…"

"Cute? Alfred boys can't be cute." I said thinking of how mad many men would get if they were called cute from another man.

"…True… Sakura you're like my little sis you know that right?"

I nodded understanding the close feelings we had for each other. The safe, warm feelings only family members could give one another. "So, Brother is like your Brother, right?"

I watched as Alfred turned red and gave me a sheepish smile. "Well, I love your Bro… just… not like a Bro." Alfred explained, but it still didn't make sense. How can Alfred love Brother not like a brother…

I blushed in understanding. Oh, Alfred loves Brother…. That way… Which reminded me. "Alfred? Did… you allow England to visit me at least?" I asked trying to sit up more, but the gun wounds in my side hurt still.

"Well, he hasn't talked to anyone since you came to the hospital… why? You want him to come?" Alfred asked sitting up on my bed.

I nodded quickly; which hurt my head. I got shot there too? "Alfred how many times was I shot?"

"…" Alfred gently pointed to my head. "One time in the head… two in the arm, but one was from me as you may have remembered, and two in the stomach area." Alfred said point to each gun shot. "Oh! And when you were fighting all those doctors and nurses you got cut in a few places then but nothing too serious."

I smiled. "That's good… I guess… At least I'm alive right?"

"Hey! I would never let my little sister die!" I held my screams when Alfred smacked my back a little roughly. "I'm going to go talk to Iggy right now for you, okay!"

I waited until Alfred was gone completely to start crying in pain. That hurt a lot… Never knew someone could be so strong without even trying. Owww…

"Mew~?" My head popped up to see Pochi on my bed wearing a bunch of wires.

I smiled largely. "Now, how did you sneak in here? And what are you wearing?" I started to take the wires off, but stopped when I noticed some type of recording device. What was this? "Pochi? What is Brother making you do?"

"Mew? Mew, Meo…" Pochi said slapping the rest of the wires off him. I rolled my eyes at the great defying act Pochi did. Really, I had the strangest dog for a friend.

"Brother's not allowed to visit me yet; so he put you up to spy on me…" I said putting the wires in the desk next to my bed. Next time Brother should think better of his plans. I opened my arms waiting for Pochi to snuggle against me. I heard him softly whine. I nuzzled him lovingly. Such a good dog. "I'll be fine… I just need to rest for a little longer."

I hugged Pochi waiting for his whining to die down; happily it did after a bit of reassuring of me being fine.

I shouldn't have felt as happy as I did. I really shouldn't have… but I felt blissful and hyper and really a bit out-of-it. Maybe it was the medicine slowly invading my body from the small I.V. in my uninjured wrist. I laughed softly. That must have been it because in my gut I wasn't happy; I was screaming and ready to beg for forgiveness when Brother walked through that plain white door to visit me.

Such a strange medicine… hehe maybe I should take it out… I bit my lip holding any noise that could and would upset the puppy snuggling into lap. Slowly, so painfully slowly I pulled the I.V. out and put it on the desk. I knew I was going to get in trouble, but I needed to think and that happy medicine wasn't helping my brain.

Everything should be over for now and it was time to reflect on my choices. I sighed as I petted Pochi lovingly. This was going to be a long inner talk.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N:Sorry for the long wait. X3 I wanted the dance scene to be perfect so, I had to ask someone to dance with me and most of the time I was shot down... so yeah... I finally gave up and ghost/phantom danced with myself pretending it was a real person and... yeah... forgive my dance segment. I tried my best with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

I pouted as my past choices went through my mind…. I bit my lip trying to stop a smile appearing on my face. My eyes closed. Didn't I take that medicine out of my arm? Why did I still wish to smile so much?

Why was I so giggly? Why did my body feel like it was on fluffy clouds?

Slowly I forced myself to get out of bed. It hurt, but not enough to make me stop. I held onto the drawer and remembered the tight embrace England gave me.

I couldn't hold my giggles anymore. His arms around me…. They were so warm. I held my body the same way he did, not even caring I fell to my knees because of it.

Those green eyes seemed to sparkle with worry… For me! He was worried about me!

I sighed happily. Was I really going crazy? Was this truly normal; even if it was love… it was so different from the other people who were in love.

Maybe it wasn't love… maybe it was something so much more magical. It didn't feel like the love I ever felt before. When he looks at me the time stops and I feel like he is the only one keeping me solid. If it wasn't for his arms around me; I would completely melt from his gaze.

"Pochi?" I called to the white dog looking at me like I was crazy. I probably was. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked tilting my head hoping he would.

I smiled when Pochi nodded. He was such an amazing dog.

"I know I'm still hurt, but I want to go exploring. This is where one of my friend's live and I want to see everything." I explained to my animal friend. Pochi gave me a look that I knew very well. The same look I would get when I was going to do something stupid. A sheepish smile came to my lips. "Please…"

I watched as Pochi sneaked out of the hospital room. I tried to get up on my feet without any help from the drawer or walls. Took some work, but finally my bare feet could walk on the ground safely.

The floor was very cold against my bare feet. I looked at the strange outfit I was wearing; just noticing I wasn't wearing brother's uniform. I was wearing a strange light blue dress. It was very thin. Did most American's wear these kinds of clothes? I didn't think so.

I turned to see Pochi walking back into the room with a medium sized bow. It was a dark pick color and when I went into it; there was a pink dress, hair ribbon, long socks, undergarments, and shoes. They all looked so different from the clothes I usually wore.

My face lit up as I put the garments on. I looked into the mirror laughing. The socks reached my hips and the underwear was so small. The strangest thing though from the undergarments had to be thing covering me chest and stomach. It didn't cover my arms or shoulders, but it seemed so beautiful and made me look even skinner than I already was; the strings in the front of the garment held it up, but it had to be very tight to stay.

I quickly put the pretty pink dress and couldn't hold my excitement. In front of my eyes; I was becoming a whole new person. The dress reached my knees and when I twirled it looked like it was flying. I twirled more even though my left side was screaming for me to stop. My shoulders were still bare, but the puffy sleeves covered my arms even just a little. I never knew my skin was so pale. I mean I knew, but I was like snow pale.

I put my hair up in the ribbon and when I looked back into the mirror felt my heart freeze; just like time and everything around me. Is that really me? Slowly I touched my face that had been covered by my hair since I became brother. I forgot my eyes were slightly bigger than brother's and my lips fuller.

Slowly I put the shoes on. They were the most different clothing I have seen yet. They had a strange heel at the end that made me seem a little taller and seemed to become thinner when it reached my toes. I made a small smile. I… I looked like a princess from England's stories…

I smiled largely and ran out of the room. I looked around amazed at all the people working so hard. They all looked so different! Some even looked like me!

I giggled and ran down the stairs; having to stop every so often because of my aching side, but my smile never left my face. I was going to see everything that made Alfred who he was.

I was frozen in excitement as I walked out of the huge hospital. I turned to Pochi and pointed to the strange movie device that held food and other goods. "Look, look Pochi!" I whispered before walking off to a man wearing a strange hat. "Excuse me, sir?"

He smiled at me. "Yes, miss?" He asked putting a strange thing in his mouth. Ah! It produced smoke!

"W-where am I?" I asked trying to hold my thrill at all the new things I was seeing.

The man laughed a little. "New York… want me to show you around?" He asked.

I nodded to the man; then noticed he looked a lot like Alfred. Maybe they were related?

The man laughed some more. "Okay then…. But if my father comes and finds out you ran away Sakura… I'm not going to save your ass."

I gasped; knowing he had to be Alfred's son. I didn't know Alfred was a father. "You're Alfred's son?" I asked amazed. Alfred couldn't be that old.

"Yes." He said giving me a smile that looked just like Alfred. I smiled even larger than before.

"Then let's go!" I said not feeling the need to hide my excitement. I noticed Pochi was upset at my constant running and giggling. Even my side and head was screaming for me to calm down, but I was trying to keep calm. I wanted to scream so loud and run faster around to see everything before I was forced to go back to the hospital.

Finally Pochi left me and it was only me and Alfred's son. I asked so many questions and Alfred's Son seemed very happy to answer them. He was very kind.

I was surprised to see people dancing in a park with a band palying such strange instruments. Why was everyone so happy?

I watched as the couples danced; such a new dance. I never seen anyone dance so quickly in a pair. It…. looked fun. I bit my lip; wondering if I could learn to dance as well.

I turned back to Alfred's son as he cleared his throat. I tilted my head confused, but a big smile appeared as he outstretched his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked winking.

"O-of course!" I said taking his hand in my own. I laughed as he twirled me around. My body started to ache more, but I wanted to do this. I knew it wouldn't end well at the end of the day, but today was my day and I was going to live it to the fullest.

I followed Alfred's son's every step, every hip shake; every movement he made I copied with just as much passion. And soon we were dancing just like everyone else. It was…. Amazing!

I never danced like this in Japan. Alfred's son twirled me again; I closed my eyes in bliss. I didn't expect to come face-to-face with Arthur. I felt heat rush to my face as the music started to slow as well as the people who were dancing.

Slowly I took Arthur's hand as his other hand slid to my waist. My other hand went to his shoulder as the other girl's had theirs. No words were shared as we started, but for some reason I felt a whole conversation was being held. His eyes shined when we both twirled on the ground. Around and around until we could on see the shining of each other's eyes.

I felt like Arthur was telling me all his secrets, all his feelings, as well as I was telling him my own dreams, and desires. With every step we took I felt I learned more and more of him and when we twirled I felt we were becoming closer and closer than ever before.

Arthur's eyes and small smile made me feel like I understood everything around me; like the gun shots didn't even exist. I felt him apologizing for not being able to protect me each time he walked forward towards me. I felt me reassuring him I was fine when he back away allowing me to walk towards him.

I didn't even mind as I felt six eyes other than Arthur's two on me. It didn't matter. None of that mattered. I didn't care if the whole world was watching. As long as Arthur's eyes never left my own they all could stare. I somehow knew he felt the same way as I felt. The way his eyes seemed to try and capture my own hostage. He didn't need to work so hard though, I would happily be his hostage as long as he was mine.

Another twirl, but this time Arthur did a drip at the end and I blushed in response. I gave him a reassuring smile seeing the apprehension in his eyes and tried to take control of the dance. This time it was Arthur's turn to become red. He quickly took control of the dance again, but now it was like we were moving together. We were both controlling this dance; controlling each other's heart.

I twirled Arthur in a joking manner and he gave a short laugh as he twirled me as well. Our noses touched in a playful manner. I smiled the same as Arthur; small and playful. We held each other's hand and moved side to side; laughing full heartily. We didn't even mind that we danced through two whole songs without stopping. We weren't tired. We still wanted to keep this strange conversation without words going.

One last few twirls before we stopped dancing completely and yet our conversation did not end. His eyes looked me up and down and I blushed in response. Then our eyes met once again seeming to melt together. Slowly pulling into each other like magnets; a soft pair of lips mold with a pair of rougher lips. Eyes close to let our mouths do the talking yet still without any words being spoken.

Our lips as well as our bodies moved closer together like a child finally finishing a tricky puzzle that seemed like it was never going to be complete.

And yet it is complete and no one knew those last pieces were the most important pieces. The most important pieces that made the puzzle into the art it truly was.

Slowly we pull away, but surprisingly the puzzle didn't seem to break. It was still in its complete beauty. Once again steps are being taken and a new dance begins; a new conversation begins, but even when the dance ends this conversation won't ever end. As long as the puzzle stays together we won't need to speak to feel our words.

As long as our hearts stay together we will be able to understand each other's unspoken words of endearment.


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer:I own nothing

A/N: Only one more chapter (Maybe...mostly), but YAY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Behind a large tree dark eyes stared at the two love birds; dancing like they were in a story book. A never ending story… unless he stepped in.

The Japanese man sighed sadly; he would never hurt his sister like that. She was truly happy. How long has it been since she smiled so happily? Maybe he has been a tough Brother; too over protective.

His eyes moved to the American duo and felt a bit guilty. Maybe he is the one making the mistakes. Maybe his sister understood more of the world outside of their small island.

The Japanese man grasped the tree bark in a desperate attempt to understand. He didn't see the world like his sister did. He thought it was fascinating, and a good learning experience… but his sister she saw something that was vital. Vital in understanding the world.

His sister broke so many rules and yet seemed so happy… He followed the rules straight until the complete end and yet he couldn't find a reason to truly be happy. He did not wish to look back and know all the people he had to hurt for selfish reasons; because he could not be wrong.

The Japanese man looked at the older American's eye and felt a bit guilty. The American just wished to protect his little sister and her love for the world. And yet the Japanese man couldn't even understand that.

He should of known his sister wouldn't want the fighting to continue, but he was blinded. He felt rules were meant to be followed completely and full. His eyes drifted to his sister. She looked like a blossomed Sakura blossom. She wasn't a child anymore; neither was he. They didn't need to be protected from everything; and he proved that very well in this war.

The Japanese man moved his hair out of his face and sighed before walking up to the older American.

"W-whoa! Japan, how do you do that! That's Awesome! You're like a ninja!" The American said smiling like a love struck fool; which he kind of was.

The Japanese man blushed, but spoke in monotone even with his embarrassment. "I agree to your terms, America-San. You win… I give up."

The American's smile became a grin hearing the words of the smaller man. "Really?"

"Yes really, Ameri—"

In a quick instant the American pressed his lips to the Japanese man's lips cutting his voice off. The Japanese man quickly pushed the American off him.

The American sighed in content as the Japanese man stared in shock. "Y-you better take responsibility for your actions America-san!"

The American gave the Japanese man a toothy grin not knowing how woozy it made the smaller man. "Don't worry I will!" The American said laughing.

The Japanese man not expecting such an answer fainted under stress, but that made the American laugh louder. He kind of figured this was going to happen. The Japanese man just needed time to get use to him that was all.

But it looked like everything was going to end on a happier note than it started on…. The American looked back at the couple that was in deep love. Yeah… this was going to end on a much happier note.


End file.
